House of Season 4: My Version
by AznInvasionPersuasion
Summary: Nina and Amber are back. 3 new boys are in the house. Mick has came, only to claim his love for Joy. Only to see that she is madly in love with Jerome! Jerome, seeing that Mick likes Joy and vice versa, tries to take back what he lost. Mara! Fabian reunites with Nina. KT and Eddie are a couple. Alfie and Amber and Willow are in a love triangle. RR!
1. First Day Back & Horrible Things Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. I am making a hundred chapter story for if there is Season 4. Go on the HOA Boards and start the petition to bring back Nina and create HOA Season 4! Jabian, Neddie, and Keddie are ****_friendships _****in my story. BTW, major Peddie fan, but an even bigger Fabina fan! If you are reading this, long, really long chapters like this takes two or more weeks, I apologize in advance for if it is late. Sorry it's so much, I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

**-Nina Martin**

I leaned my head on the window glass of the cab, feeling tired from the plane trip. I said "Thank you, how much?""20 pounds." said the British man. I handed him it and tiredly walked in House of Anubis. I was ready to fall asleep when I caught sight of Fabian, making me blush inside. He was talking with Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and some girl who took my place. I mean, I'm no Joy, but she took my place. Now, I hope we can share it. I silently crept up on Fabian, tapped his shoulder, and said "I'm back!"

Fabian picked me up and spun me, even though I kept protesting it. Eddie hugged me tightly, like an older brother "You're back!""I know!" I said and hugged him back. The girl, was to say, American. No doubt about it. She had light brown skin and darker brown hair, her eyes more like greenish gold. She said "So, the Chosen One, huh?""So, RFS's great-granddaughter, huh?" I said back with a smile. She rolled her green gold eyes "I'm Kara Tatianna Rush. Call me KT.""Katie?" I asked with a cocked head. She laughed "No. K-T. Not Katie.""Oh. Ninotshka Martin." **(1)** I said brilliantly.

"Oh that's not fair! That's what? A Russian name?" KT asked with raised eyebrows. I laughed "Yeah, that's why everyone I know calls me by Nina." Everyone looked at me and KT. Wondering which American girl is more...say powerful? KT and I laughed and shrugged this off. It was weird, as if we were connected. Eddie says "C'mon, KT, let us allow the Chosen One to rest.""Ha-ha, Osirian." I shot back.

Fabian smiled "Good to have you back.""Glad to be back!" I beamed and gave him a kiss. I wanted it to be longer, when 3 people walked in. Completely new. "Is there anyone else new here besides KT?" I ask Patricia. Patrica looks up at me suddenly, as if awoken from a day dream "Um, yeah. Willow Jenkins. A bit eccentric. But no one else. Over the summer, they changed the rooms so each bedroom for the students have 2 bunk beds.""Oh joy." I said with a deflated voice. I look at Eddie and KT and then Patricia. Her face showed regret, sorrow, sadness, and slight rage. I wonder what happened while I was gone.

Fabian began whispering what had happened while I was gone, in my head. I blinked "Wow, shocker much." His brown-sometimes blue, but they were cute in any color- began warming my insides and I felt a rush of electricity run through me. I turn "Alfie, did you use a shock buzzer on me?""Um, welcome back?" Alfie said weakly. Instead, I give a half smile and hug him hard. "I miss this place." I said solemnly.

I turn to see Amber, who squeals a shriek. "Nina! Oh my Anubis, you would not believe what had happened." Amber said, while giving me a death hug. I began choking out "Can't-breathe-room-spinning-""Sorry, Nina!" Amber said with a beam and released. Then, I fell on the floor. I got up and brushed the dust off my gray skinny jeans. I wore black converses with white laces. I ran up to my room only to meet with Patricia and Mara. I dumped my suit case and carry-on on the bed, but it was a bunk bed and Patricia on top already took top so I took the bottom bunk.

I walked to KT's room, and saw KT and Eddie, talking intensely, very close to kissing. I thought Eddie was in love with Patricia, obviously he chose the wrong girl. This may seem weird, but I believe in Patricia and Eddie. Joy who blushed at the sight of me and said "Hello, Nina. Sorry that I tried to steal your boyfriend.""You did what now?" I said, the ghetto-ness of America will do that to you, sometimes. She shook her head disgustingly "Sorry, I don't like him no more. You and him clearly belong with each other."

"Thanks?" I said quizzically. I see a red headed girl unpacking, humming "Uhhhm. Uhhhm. Uhhhm." She turned and saw me. "Eee! I'm Willow Jenkins, Nina Martin! It is an honor to meet the first American, female American, and Amber's best friend." She said in one breath.

"Um, its nice to see you two. I have to go unpack." I said and ran quickly out of the room. As I passed Patricia in the room, her gray-blue eyes were near watering. I wonder what happened to her.

**-Patricia Williamson**

I crawled on my bed without anyone speaking to me. It is killing me inside, every time I see them together. KT and Eddie. The two Americans love each other, I guess when me and Eddie were done, KT stepped in to finish the job. It's not that I don't like her, it's that she is in love with Eddie. _My _Eddie. Who I loved and was mine first. Unlike Joy, I will not make up lies(like Fabian was her first, such a sad one) and try not to steal what is not mine back. But every time, every _bloody_ time, they smile, kiss, get near each other, well, it's not exactly fun to see them together. I pulled out my laptop, my finger sprawling across the key board. I have a locked, online diary. Much easier than a journal to write in. I typed in the password, _Sibuna. _I smiled when my main picture showed up. When me and Eddie were dancing at the dance. I felt my insides cut themselves, it was quite painful.

I decided to make a quick entry.

_Dear Blog,_

_It's been torturous every time seeing them two together. Eddie and KT this, KT and Eddie that. Every stupid, _bloody_ thing. But if he is happy, then I am happy. Nina came back this year, which was good. Joy stopped liking Fabian, that's a mile away HD clearance. There are 4 new students, which worry me. If there is to be another student, some mystery will happen. Not a good idea in retrospect if you're being honest. A girl moved in with the other room, maybe Piper, I share a two bunk bed room with Amber, Nina, and Mara. Oh yeah! Amber's back! Jerome had chosen Mara, a no brainer. But they had ended their relationship over the summer. Willow is waiting for the guy to come(Alfie) and so is Joy. This time. There are 3 new boys in our house, I wonder if Marc came._

I quickly log off but forgot to lock and save my online diary. I shut the laptop and headed downstairs. It was a fresh Friday noon, the rain slightly drizzling, the dark skies were turning white and parting. The green grass looks flourished. The flowers were in bloom and beautiful shades of colors. I stepped outside, the cool air rushed it's fingers through my hair. I imagine me and Eddie having a picnic near a lake, so romantic. I shook my head, trying to remove any bad thoughts, thoughts like _that_.

I stepped back in for lunch, and Trudy was making a feast. All sorts of food, desserts, and entree's. I picked up my plate and began eating like crazy. I was not hungry. Not famished. _Starving. _I piled up and ate quickly. Nina had called a Sibuna meeting. Everyone came in her room, we all sat close to each other. Nina said "Okay, I'm pretty sure this is senior year. Am I right?""Yeah." replied everyone. Eddie said "But um, will there be any, um mystery?""I hope not. I want one year of no mystery. It's exhausting. Saving the world so many times." Alfie said. Amber hit the back of his head and he complained"Ow!"

Nina smiled "Guys, I just wanted to say, this may be the last Sibuna meeting ever." Everyone went _Aww_. KT spoke "Well, we must've solved all the mysteries. I'm going to take a nap. Laters." She walked out, her brown hair flopping everywhere. Eddie smiled at her, while I began mentally crying. Doesn't he know I still love him? Obviously not.

**-Eddie Miller**

As KT walk out, I smile. I turn to Patricia, her dark hair looking so straight so natural. She leaned her head on her pillow on her bunk, her illuminating gray-blue eyes giving off a silvery glow. She looked right through me, regret and remorse passing through her onto me. I stared at her, Patricia turned to avoid me and I felt like I needed to do something. I forgot what Nina was talking about because I ignored her. I climbed on to Patricia's bed and began stroking her hair. She stiffened but didn't stop me. It felt reassuring, like this is where I am supposed to be. Right here with her. But-I chose KT over Patricia last year. Gods of Egypt, this was so confusing.

She said to herself, almost not noticing me "The pain hurts, it hurts too much." What hurts? I was about to ask when it hit me. Was it me? KT? Or me _and _KT? Ugh, girls are so cryptic. Patricia's eyes were almost depressing looking, as if the pain was getting overwhelming. She almost curled up. When I do realize I can't ask it's because, it would be like an overprotective boyfriend. But, we're broke up. It's not like, she would ever...

I blink my frustration to find Nina and the others looking at me, impatiently "Well, are you done?" Nina asks with a calm demeanor. "Yeah." I said glumly. Last year I had liked KT but for some reason, every time I look at Patricia, or the way she gets hurt, I want to wrap my arms around her, and say in a soothing voice "We're here. We're together." I realize I am zoning out what the others say and _still _stroking Patricia's hair. The others have left, so I did not notice. Nina gave me a slightly mad look "You know, I like KT, but why hurt her constantly?""Who, Nina? Patricia? We're over." I protested.

She looked at me solemnly "That's your first mistake, Osirian." As she passed, a wave of confusion sweeps over me. I always liked KT, but Patricia is a person who will always-"Eddie, get out, we're changing." Mara said. Amber walked out, almost glaring at me. _What have I done?_

I try to keep an open mind about it. I forget what I am doing until KT comes in. Her brown hair neatly tied back, her greenish gold eyes turned dark brown, _evil_ dark brown.

**-Fabian Rutter**

I was sitting on the couch in the common room, typing on my laptop. Nina came in, she smiled "You know, I have never been more glad to see you.""I know." I said charmingly. She sat down with my in the couch of the den, the cozy air seemed much more cozy, much more at home. Her dirty blond or light brown hair seemed perfect in its curls, her eyes changing. From excited blue to mischievous green. It was impossible to not stare into them and look into them endlessly.

"Fabian?" she ask. "Yes?" I say in a daze. Suddenly, cold water splashed itself all over me. There stood Jerome, smiling cruelly "Come on, Fabes, this is a public area. You were about to kiss her." Was I? I look to Nina for reassurance and she nods curtly, half blushing, half frowning. I shot up and held out my hand. Nina took it and we walked to my room. Nina tossed me my towel which I rubbed and dried my hair. There was Eddie laying on his bed, who was playing a game on his 3DS. "You know, Eddie, those game devices are for pre-teens and under, right?" I say.

Eddie flashes me a _Really? _look. "You know, Fabian, you never had a date that was fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say with a raised eyebrow, practically eating up Eddie's bait. "_Well_," he said smiling. "You read books, go to movies, but have you ever done an actual activity before?"

"Goodbye, Eddie." I say. He walks out, whispering to Nina "Honestly Nina, what do you see in him?""What do you see in KT? No offense, but, I thought you and Patricia had a thing." she said back, hurt flashed between her eyes. Patricia was mean to Nina and now was nice to her, so Nina thought she deserved happiness. I couldn't agree more. Eddie left, confusion entwining with his face.

She sat on my bed, saying "Eddie is being so-""Sssh, we got back together, let's not make this sad. And, it's Eddie. One way or another, they'll get back together. It's KT that we have to worry about." I said. She nodded and melted into my arms, suddenly happiness rushed in me. Nina is the best thing I ever had.

After one quick kiss, we walk out to lunch. Nina held my hand, clutching it tightly as if scared it would go "Please sit by me." I couldn't blame her.

We sat down, and another surprise. At the head of the table, Mick was there. "Oh, so you two are together. Of course." He said deflatedly. He must really miss Mara. We ate and somehow have the stare. Joy and Jerome were talking, smiling. I wasn't attracted to Joy, ever, but seeing them happy makes me happy. Knowing Joy will like someone else is like throwing up and then suddenly you're better. _That's_ how I feel.

Nina said "Look." Joy laughed, and suddenly Mick turned. He saw Joy, and his cheeks were reddened. I shared a look with Nina "You don't think-""That they might like each other?" she finished with a triumphant smile. I rolled my eyes "One year in America and she thinks she's smarter.""Hey!" she punched my shoulder and then kissed me quickly. It felt nice but not satisfying. Nina whispered "You know, I need to understand you Brits.""What?" I said, confused. She laughed "Nothing. Hey, let's listen to music."

She flipped out her iPod and flared on a song. One Thing By One Direction.

I said "Really? That song?" But she already began singing it and I couldn't stop her. She busted out dancing and pulled me at it. I laughed and went with her and Eddie came in, blocking his eyes "Too much PDA, people. Nina, Amber is looking for you." She turned to me and gave a me one last kiss. Victor came in and snarled "No public show of affection!" Nina blushed and left the room in an instant. Remind me to never doubt her track skills. Eddie said "You guys happy?""Course. Why you ask? Aren't you with KT?" I said. He turned away, in taking a sharp breath. "Never ask that again if you value your head." I put my hands on my head "Ok, ok, jeez! Calm down." KT walked in and sat with Eddie. Eddie looked away, almost ignoring KT. She sent an evil look to Eddie and the gears in my head began spinning. I wonder what happened to them.

**-KT Rush**

I was furious and upset with Eddie, first day back and he is with Patricia. He tried to convince me but it was pretty clear, he wasn't mine. I was ignoring him, but it killed me. I wanted to kiss him, hug him, whatever, just _anything._ As long as it is with him. Eddie had that effect on me.

**-Patricia**

I took a shaky breath and pulled on my headphones. I pulled on the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink. I sang, not even knowing I had an audience.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine(Oh we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind(Yeah but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again oh oh_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I felt as if my soul had poured out everything, everything that it had endured the past months. I looked around to see Eddie, Nina, and Fabian. I blushed "What are all of you doing-""Patricia, you sing amazing!" Fabian exclaimed.

I felt my cheeks burn as fast as my tolerance "What-""You look amazing too." Eddie blurted, as if uncontrolled. Me, Fabian, and Nina stared at him. Nina blinked"Um, me and Fabian will go." Fabian was about to protest when she yanked him out without explanation.

"Eddie, explain to me why you broke up with me?" I said shakily. He sighed"Because-because we drifted away. But I enjoyed you more than anyone else."

"More than KT." He said quietly. I smiled shyly "Well, you gave this wonderful feeling that no one else gave me." Eddie smiled, once I looked into his dark mischievous green eyes, I thought I would be lost in it. But the messages in the computer, that phone call... It was overwhelming and unbearable. I turned to my side, almost avoiding Eddie. He said "You okay?" I thought it would be obvious enough. I wanted to scream bravely, _No, I'm not! _But I set my jaws, I gave an expressionless look "You should go Eddie, I need some time to think through things.""First day back and you want to think through things? Wow, I will never understand girls." He complained. He left, beaming ever so gracefully. I wanted to hate him, but seeing him sent a rush of happiness through. The type of love and happiness despite their troubles and flaws, you involuntarily accept fully any way. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to meet up with the new students. One had long, tousled black hair, warm, melted chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. "Marc!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly. This is Marcus Jones. I call him Marc for short. He said "Hello to you too, Trixie. I begged Dad to come here, so I can see you again." I blushed, and smiled "Well, you should of came. Anubis house is all sorts of fun.""A-hem." cleared someone's throat. Eddie walked in, his dirty blond hair freshly washed and smelling like lavender, so not exactly the manliest thing to do, but he didn't even notice. "Who may you be?" he questioned rather rudely. I looked into Slimeball's eyes, flashing him a fierce look "Calm down, Edison." I turned and heard a soft wince. I was about to apologize when I realize, _Let him think you moved on, let him realize what's he's missing out on._

I said "Come on, Marc, I'll show you to your rooms." Turns out, I had a bad situation. He was rooming with Fabian and Eddie! And some other guy. When I led him there, he shouted "Mick?" Mick? I turned to see Mick, his blond hair rumpled, like he didn't know the uses of the comb this morning. He smiled "Marc, my favorite man!" I was truly stunned. I blinked, was this guy kidding? I rolled my eyes and walked out. I ran to Joy's room to find a confused Piper. "Piper!" I said and gave her a death squeeze. She choked out "Can't breathe-""Sorry." I said embarrassingly. I release her and she falls to the ground. I held out my hand which she took"So, why're you at Anubis house?"

Piper smiled "Since Alfie was taken and seeing this place is like home, I decided to come here. Mum will be not pleased. Not at all.""Calm down, Pipes. You just got here and you're worried about getting in trouble? Ah, who am I kidding? It's you!" I said. Piper gave me an odd look "Patricia, you talk too much.""I know, that's why I'm called Yacker by-" I stop, dead quiet. Piper looked into me, her eyes were gray-blue too, searching my inner soul. "Eddie?" she suggested. I gave her a shaky breath "Yeah."

She silenced herself, knowing pushing it would cause mass chaos. I said shakily "Why don't we get breakfast, by the way, Marc is here.""Marc!" Piper exclaimed, gripping my arm and tightening it. She had a major crush on him, but it wasn't so love, it was more serious, at night, she told me, she would sleep write poems, songs, and piano pieces. I laughed then "You should have more major crushes at everything." She blushed "Shut up, Trixie! I can't believe Marc is here. I hope he does remember me!" I smiled "Sure he will, just as I remember food.""Blech, Trixie, you obviously enjoy yourself only. Let's go." Piper said and we headed downstairs.

**-Eddie**

As Patricia headed downstairs, I almost swore I saw those evil red eyes changed again. From gray, to green-blue. She saw me and tears almost began to form, I couldn't quite understand girls, much less Patricia. She wiped her face and ran to her room, almost avoiding me. But she came back with Piper, the twin girls immediately began confusing me.

Patricia said "Oh shoot, Eddie, can you get my laptop? It's a black Mac Book laptop, with splotches of dark colors.""Mm-kay." I say nonchalantly and I see her eyes. They resemble hurtfulness. I want to pull her in, put her somewhere safe, somewhere hidden, and fight her fights for her. I love her too much for her to get hurt. Like...as a friend.

I run up the stairs and grab her laptop, only to find it open and something was typed on. I clicked on it and read the diary entry.

* * *

After, I felt my insides burn. My head ached, my mind buzzed like I drank a gallon of espresso, plus more sugar, coffee. Patricia liked me still! I still loved her, but as a friend, right? I blinked, confusion filling my stomach. This was too hard.

My mind rationalized it: _I can't do this! KT for the win!_

My heart persisted stubbornly: _Stop, lying! Patricia, don't deny it, loves me! And so do I!_

See what I mean? My life is like, way _too _complicated.

After another second of moment's confusion, I take the laptop downstairs.

I see her sitting on the couch, reading a novel. Her eyes scanning the book. I say slowly "Patricia, here's your laptop.""Um, thanks Eddie." she says quietly. We stood there to ourselves, alone, awkwardly. I said "So, um, whatcha reading?""Oh. Um, I'm reading...The Hunger Games." She said with a small smile. "You know, I read it too. Over the summer." I said and added. "Watched the movie.""So did I." Patricia commented.

"The book was better." We said in unison and broke out laughing.

For some reason, half of me is like: _Okay, this is like, betraying KT._

The other half: _Oh come on, other me! I am allowed to hang out with other girls, besides KT. Am I right, me?_

I shook my head slowly. Was I becoming like this? Yacker said in her adorable British accent "Hey Weasel, do I need to smack you?" Was I zoning out? Yeah, I probably was. "Ah, that's the Patricia I know and love." At the word, _Love_, she winced as if a lethal needle was being injected in her arm. She rubbed her arm thoughtfully and said "Well, I should-ah, go. We should hang out more, Slime-ball.""Right back at you, Yacker." I said with a smile.

She flashed me a small, graceful beam before running up the stairs. Wait, hold on-hold on?

When she said: _We should hang out more_, did that mean she wanted to go out with me? More time to be friends? To get me back and be my girlfriend again? No, she meant it as friends. I will tell her later. As I go up the stairs to talk to Nina, Joy ran down, tears flowing out her red eyes.

**-Joy Mercer(Earlier that day, like 30 minutes)**

I was sitting in my room on my bottom bunk under Willow. Reading a book on stitching clothes. Amber lent it to me. "Hey." someone said. I whipped my head around to face the door, though I was fairly sure my neck would crack, I saw Mick. His messy blond hair. His blue eyes. Gorgeous tan skin. I have thought he was cute, but never seen or imagined or attempted to imagine him boyfriend material. I sigh inwardly, thinking, hoping, almost wishing for Mick to be Jerome. But, I guess, I can go see him later.

"Hey, Mick!" I say cheerfully, trying to not let disappointment sink in my voice. He leaned in the doorway "Hey, Joy. You look absolutely fantastic.""Oh...thanks." I say, brushing back my brunette brown hair back. I smooth down my skirt and say "So, Mick, how's Australia?""Amazing. You of all people would love it. Although, it's very hot over there." He says, eyeing me. I smile so ever softly "Mick, are you going to get back together with Mara?""Um, no offense, but I'm here to talk to you. As in, get with you." Mick says, looking away.

Was he...blushing? I say"Well, um, I don't know."

"Maybe this will help." He sits next to me and leans in to kiss. Suddenly, the air rose ten to twenty degrees. I pull back, almost inhaling sharply "Wow. I now know what Mara is missing out on. Clearly." He smiled and left, just like that. Then Jerome comes in. My cheeks grow red "Did-did you see that?" If he did, I think I ruined everything with me and Jerome. But then, with that kiss from Mick wasn't just no out-of-the-ordinary kiss from one of your friends. Jerome says "Look, Joy, I didn't see whatever happened with you and Mick, but, if you are going to go out with him, then I support you." He stood up sharply and I say "No, Jerome! I love you. Look, the scheme Mara made, she was still trying to mend her heart. She may not like you, but I do."

Jerome turns to me and says coldly, looking into straight in my eyes "I regret the day I ever asked you out."

As he leaves, so do I.

* * *

**Was that a little bit of drama or a lot? If it is too much, then sorry, I just couldn't help myself. The next chapter should come in two weeks or closer, if I am diligent. I can't believe House of Heartbreak! Fabian is a cruel, deceitful monster! I mean, his sinner side, of course. RFS is going down!**

**Only 4 more episodes! House of Hog. House of Defeat. House of Ammut. House of Heroes.**

**Peddie better get back together! I don't hate KT, I like her, just need more drama.**

**(1) Ninotshka: A Russian name. Pronounciation: Nee-no-shh-ka. Say it fast.**

**Haters, listen up, I'm tired of all this feud between relationships, so, I'm straightening it out:**

**For people who don't like Nina: she's coming back. End of story.**

**For the Keddie, Jabian, Kabian, and Neddie: they won't happen. From the stars of HOA and their tweets themselves. In my story, they are friendships. And friendships only.**

**For people who think that KT is perfect for Eddie and Patricia is way too mean, basically, Keddie: like, get a life. They will ****_not _****happen and will not ****_ever_**** happen.**

**For Jabian fans: look, Jeroy or Joyrome(I don't know, and honestly don't care). ****_They _****are getting together. If you think Nina is bossy, rude, or snappy to Fabian, then clearly you think of yourself way too highly and think yourself as perfect. Haven't you ever had the days or the moments? And, Joy can be mean, but Fabian isn't her boyfriend. Not gonna happen.**

**For Neddie: they're not suppose to happen. The Paragon(or Chosen One) and the Osirion are not meant to be together.**

**For Kabian: Fabian will not ever get over Nina! She and him are special and belong to each other. And if Fabian will ever fall for KT, it is not because he has a thing for new American girls. Or American girls. Just Nina. And he loved Nina all through season 1-3, he is not going to drop her that fast and ditch her for KT.**

**For Jillow: No. Jeroy(Joyrome) is happening. Whatever happened there, will not happen here. Just friendships.**

**For Jara: They may or may not happen. Just read on.**

**I don't know what else to say except, REVIEW!**


	2. Chatting Until Mara Comes In

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. Watched the season 3 finale. And, I was mad at it slightly. Fabian will ****_be not _****going out with Mara! Short chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

**-Joy**

I pulled on my pink flats and blue jean jacket. I began running out the door, tears flying out my eyes. I make it to the clearing of the forest and begin to sob. Oh why, oh why. Jerome, you cute, slimeball. Why can't you just see that I will only love you? I run to a tree and slid down with my back against it.

"Joy."

I hear and look up. I see Willow, holding a big bottle of thick, yellow liquid. "What is it, Willow?" I say.

She dump some of its contents on the palm of her hand and throws in it the air "Cypress oil! I figure it would cure some of your sadness. I feel a bad aura. Almost I feel reluctant to be as happy." Then she plops down beside me and says "How do you feel, Joy?"

"Upset. Hurt. Trashed like a girl's bathroom."

"Good god, I didn't think it'd be that bad."

"Well, it is Willow. It most definitely-" I was about to say _is_ and just stop therewhen Willow suggested.

"Is about Jerome?" I then pulled myself together, "Can I be alone, Willow? I need to be alone." She nodded, throwing some more Cypress oil into the air and then running back to Anubis house.

**-KT(Yesterday, the arguement)**

I said "What the hell is going on, Eddie? What are you doing? With _Patricia_?"

Eddie replied. "Just soothing a frightened Patricia."

"In a way only boyfriends do to girlfriends?" I retorted, putting a hand on my hips.

He said, his face grimacing "Well, KT, it's not my fault. She's emotionally hurt. It's also not my fault, I'm trying to calm her down. Unlike the jealous you!"

I stepped back, tears stung in my eyes as I yelled "Well at least I'm not the one who's cheating on their girlfriend!" And with that, I walked out, fuming and upset.

**-Patricia**

I was planning to take a walk with Marc, as friends of course. He said. "It's lovely over here in Britain. I haven't lived here for the past two years. It's good to be back."

"Indeed, it bloody is." I muttered under my breath. Since I had accidentally saw the fight between Eddie and KT, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"So, you and Eddie a thing?" he asks carelessly. I turn to him, his messy black hair carelessly brushed back by the wind. I had to imagine him more cute like that.

I wince inwardly "Used to.""Ooh, tell me the deets." he said like a girl. I punch his shoulder "You sound just like Amber!"

"Do I? What happened to her and Mick? She and him went out for like, three years. What killed the love?" Marc said. I wanted to blurt out _KT _as she had destroyed mine and because I thought...I thought he meant me and Eddie. But instead I sigh and said, "Jaffray. Mara Jaffray. Now, she's-I think-dating someone else. Alfie has trouble choosing between Willow and Amber. Amber is feeling betrayed from what I see. Willow is in a sticky slash awkward position.""Ah." he comments and spot a bridge.

He takes my hand and says. "Come on.""Ugh, I don't want to." I complain. He lets out a smile,"You have to." As he pulls me along, I begin to smile and eventually we cross the bridge. My eyes widened when I saw it "Oh my lord and Jesus." There laid a brown horses and white one. The white one stood tall but got skittish around me. "Fine then. Be that way." I said, mock hurt. Then I went to the brown one, who nuzzled me. The brown one was more curved than the white one, but still it stood tall. Marc grinned "That's Coco.""Coco, Marc?" I say, eyes wide.

Marc laughs, "Yeah. This one is Snow Balls." He helped me settle on top of Coco and he launched himself on top of Snow Balls.

Then he said. "Want to race, Trixie?""I dunno. This is my first time. I kinda want to stay alive and I also don't want you to cry when I win." I said with a smirk. He smiled, "Oh really? Then this should be interesting." That's when I began to fear for my life. He says "Giddy up!" And he's off. Me, clinging a death grip to the rein, watch Coco wait, his dark mane long I can imagine myself, with Eddie, together racing, then having a fair picnic. I say, with the wind in my hair. "You're on!"

I whip my rein and whisper. "Run like the wind." And Coco runs so fast, I could actually feel my skin peeling off of my face.

**-KT**

I stormed over to my room. I notice Mara chatting with some one with blond hair and blue eyes, her long dark hair pulled beside her, "Oh Mick, you always know how to show a girl to have fun.""I know right." He smiles then frowns, noticing me. "Mara, who is this?""KT Rush. The new American who transfered over her last year." Mara replied in her usual voice, her cheeks slightly blushing.

I say. "I am really pissed off right now. ""At who?" asks Mara. I sigh, "Eddie. He's such a jerk!"

Mara frowned at me, slightly disappointed. "Well, KT, why is Eddie such a jerk?" Just as I began to open my mouth to say the truth, Eddie came, saw me, his face made me melt like butter on a pan. "Can I talk to KT alone?" Mara and Mick glanced at me, asking a silent question, _Should we go? _I nod and they leave.

I hear Mara's laughter in the hallway. "Everyone will be gone till Sunday afternoon! Tomorrow! I think everyone is gone for the night." I frown, what is going on? I climb to my bunk and hear Eddie say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ah, snapped at you.""Damn right, Eddie. Do you know how it feels like to watch someone you love, love someone else?" I hiss at him. Then, I stop, because how does Patricia feel when _I'm _dating Eddie? Now, I know how she feels.

As I turn to wipe my face of tears, I hear him wince, and I feel sorry. "Eddie, I'm sorry for overreacting-""Hey, it's okay. We're together, and no one is going to spilt us apart." he leaned in to kiss me, and my whole body shuddered. I couldn't help but feel so warm and so suspicious.

**-Nina**

I said in a stern voice, "Hurry up, Fabian!" Everyone left, to the party at school. Fabian, was still choosing outfits. One year you're gone, and your boyfriend becomes like Amber. I began saying impatiently, "Fabian, if you don't hurry, I'm coming in." No reply, unusual. I closed my eyes and steel myself up and then announce. "I'm coming in, Fabes." Then, I opened the door. There he laid on his bed, reading a book, earplugs in his ears. No wonder he didn't answer. He didn't even know I was here. I walk to him, strode rather, and yank out his earplugs and say in a loud voice, "FABIAN RUTTER, GET YOU BUTT UP!" He said. "Whoa, whoa, you just killed my eardrum. What's going on?""Other than that we're late to the party at school? Nothing. Let's go." I said nonchalantly.

He stood up, brushed his jeans, and offered me his hand. Rosy cheeked, I took it and we walked out, only to hear something. "Fabian, what was that?" I asked nervously. His blue eyes darted from me to upstairs, where the sound came from, then said hesitantly "From one of the girls' room, better not to check." But he should've known. I stormed up and went to KT's room.

I tried to open the door when I realize, it's locked. I backed up. "Whatever is going on, we better not check it out." Fabian nods mutely and we walk to the forest. Fabian sent me a smirk, "Told you not to check."

I roll my eyes and giggle slightly. "Shut up, Fabian."

Passing by, is a tear streaked and red-faced Joy, who keeps profanities under her breath "Jerome...Mick...Feel like shit." I turn to Fabian who shrugs helplessly. I couldn't blame him.

We go to a clearing of the green forest, patches of green leaves clutter gracefully to the floor. There was a red and white flannel picnic blanket and an old fashioned pic basket. I sat down with him, "So, living out a cliche, huh?""Yeah. I brought a lot of sandwiches though, some drinks. Hey! Ever had a Ribena?" Fabian asked. I raised an eyebrow, "What is a 'Ribena'?"

"Never had one?" he said, curving his lips. I shook my head. He took out a glass and poured me some purple juice and I drank and nodded "It's good.""Thank you, my darling. Now, can I have kiss? It's been a whole year since I seen you." Fabian asks and I kiss him. And soon, we're laying on the picnic blanket, my head on his shoulder, his warm breath on my head, our arms wrapped around each other. The blue sky seemed more like brilliant blue rather than sky blue. The grass greener. The whole world seemed much more perfect. Right here, right now.

When Fabian begans saying, "I wish you came last year.""Fabian, last year I was um, figuring out stuff. The osirion and chosen one couldn't be together. Now they can." I saw Mara come in and say. "Fabian, why are you with Nina?" His now brown eyes drop the peaceful look and dread is the only thing left in his eyes. "Mara, I told you, I only love Nina." I stop and drop the glass. It left crystal clear and sharp shards on the blanket "You both went out during the summer?" I stand up and began backing up, "No, Nina, I only love you!" I turn and run. I need to talk with Eddie.

* * *

**:O! Mara and Fabian dated over the summer?! Review! Sorry it's short, I might be late. **

**And, if the 'need to talk with Eddie' seemed random, it meant that Nina thought on him when she's upset because he acts like an older brother to her. Plus: he's the Osirion!**


	3. He Got Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. Short chapter. Sorry. Some great news! I think TeenNick is planning a 90 minute House of Anubis movie! Nina and Amber better come back. By the way, I changed my name from MissWriterProdigy to AznInvasionPersuasion.**

**For the guest who typed in the review for chapter 2: I forgive you. It's just that Keddie or Neddie will not happen, because they are destined _not_ to happen. KT and Eddie are friends because RBF's great grandaughter and the Osirion do not look good together and are just friends! But thanks for reading, and if I offend you, sorry, but it's the truth. And why hate Patricia? Sure she was mean to Nina and Eddie and KT(to the Americans), but it was because she either felt insecure, annoyed, or threatened by their sudden appearance. Who here does what Patricia did when you yourself felt insecure, annoyed, or threatened? And why does suddenly she looks old? I mean, she's either naturally pale or is a goth. She still is goth. Patricia lives in England, so she's white, so why does she look old? And KT is nice and pretty, but she said it herself, she doesn't like Eddie. And when she tried to rekindle Patricia and Eddie, Eddie thought she was referring to him and her, so in his own, weird boyish way, he rejected her. How is Peddie stupid?**

**To the guest who reviewed on chapted one: Why are you so mean? I mean, constructive criticism is one thing, but telling me what I believe is weird, is like telling me to get off of FanFiction. I'm telling the truth, I'm telling it now and I'm telling it once: Neddie and Keddie: Are friendships in my story. Don't like it, move on sweetheart.**

* * *

**-Nina**

I watched Fabian say those words, words that might've said he only loved me, but that didn't deny the fact. He didn't make any attempt to deny that he doesn't love Mara or anything.

I could only remember those last words as I ran back to the house, nearly crying. I ran to Eddie's room and and saw him on his laptop, he said "What is it, Nina?" I explained it all. He raised an eyebrow "Really, Fabian, didn't deny it at all?""No, it's like he wants me to know this." I start to cry, it's not like Fabian to be so unfaithful or so mean.

I run away from Eddie to see Mara. She says in a cold voice "Nina, Nina, Nina. Haven't you ever known the fact? I will get Fabian, Joy may have lost interest, but last year, you should've stayed gone. After all, we already have enough Americans."

"But, Mara, you were nice to me before. Why so mean now?" I stutter. I wasn't scared of anything, but I was scared of what deal is Mara's. She flipped her black hair, coldly"Stay away from Fabes." As she leave, I run down the hall. My heart pounding like a hammer on nails.

I'm not scared of Mara. I'm not! But what she did, so cold and silently seems beyond of what Mara would of done. I run outside, fear engulfing me. If Mara has become that, that will we become of her if I tell her I still love Fabian, despite his past relationships with Mara. Oh she'll love that, indeed.

I slump on a tree stump, my mind reeling with lost feelings. Complete remorse. I don't know what to do. I'm lost.

**-KT**

The next morning, it had to be Sunday. I stretched my arm leisurely and feel cold air pressed against my skin.

"Brr." I complained and walked to my open window, it being obnoxiously open. Willow said"No! The flow of the universe will flow into the room carrying all the bad aura out of the room."

"Willow, really?" I say, raising an eyebrow. She nods her head, shaking her red hair everywhere. "KT, KT, KT. When will you realize, this room, it has all the bad aura practically clinging to ourselves? It must be free." Then she stopped, probably thinking of her hedgehogs. Victor and Trudy. She wiped a tear from her porcelain face "Sorry for the tear, universe. There will be no more." And with that, Willow walked out smiling and skipping, like nothing in the world had ever bothered her. Or if it did, she never seemed to notice.

* * *

I change into sweat pants and a short sleeved tee. I walk down to see Eddie, my lips curling into a smile "Morning, blondie." I say with a smile but Eddie seems distracted. His dark green eyes grow misty "Protect her.""Who? Nina?" I say. I've been told that Eddie is her protecter, her osirion. To be honest, I am slightly jealous. But not much.

He shakes his head and kisses before abruptly leaving.

**-Amber**

To be honest, I am furious. At Alfie, at Willow. At my life.

I started to break down, my tears fall at a rapid rate. I can't belive one year after I left, he already has another girl. Player.

**-Joy**

I blink as Mick comes around the corner, flashing his perfect white smile. I blush slightly when I remember. Jerome. Who just still did not realize I loved him. He said "Hey, Joy. Looking great.""Thanks, Mick, right back at you." I say, my heart dropping. When I see Mara, crying her heart out. "Mara!" I say and sit next to her.

She says "Fabian.""What? What did he do?" I say, pressing for information. She wipes her face, tears stinging in her eyes "He's crawled back to Nina. And finally, I thought she left." I stop trying to comfort Mara. I say "Mara, they loved each other from the day they met. So, I don't think you should-""Make a move on him? It was him? He did it!" she cried, hugging herself.

I say "Mara, what did Fabian do that was so bad?"

She wiped her face and sighed "He got me pregnant."

* * *

**I am so going to kill Fabian. Fabian dear, watch your back. If Nina isn't going to go get you first, I will. I am so mad at you!  
Fabian: What? What did I do?**

**Amber: *scowls and crosses arms* I am going to _so _defriend you on FaceBook, Fabian.**

**Joy: Honestly, do you mess with every girl's heart?**

**Azn: Review!**


	4. Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. Long chapter. Three thousand words, and more! **

**Patricia: Oh my god, how many months?!**

**Mara: Well-**

**Joy: No, Mara! You'll ruin the chapter.**

**Mara: Oh, sorry.**

**Nina: What's going on? What did I miss?**

**Amber: It's best that you sit down, Nina.**

**Azn: Uh-oh.**

**Eddie: This cannot be good.**

**KT: You said it. **

**Azn: Read the chapter peoples.**

* * *

**-Joy**

I was stunned. In two years, Fabian didn't do anything with Nina. _But with Mara?!_

I say in small voice "Oh dear lord. Mara, how many months are you in?"

She shrugs "One month or two."

I say slowly "Boy or girl?"

Mara says in a slight hasty voice "I don't even know if it is a single or more."

I talk to her in a solemn voice "Mara, have you even _told _Fabian he's going to be a father, at seventeen?"

She said in a small voice, one that children uses when they're afraid of getting themselves in trouble. "No."

_"No?!" _I say, standing up. I was about to shout it out loud when KT came in. Her neat brown hair rumpled, her face slightly muddy.

"KT, what's with you?" I say idly.

KT sighed, as if the memory was wistful. "Oh. Me and Eddie were gardening when we had uh, mudfight."

I grimace "Gross." She just smiled, like it wasn't so gross after all.

**-Eddie**

As I went down into the kitchen, I saw Yacker standing there. Alone. Her red hair wavy, her ivory complexion glistening in the sunlight. It took all my strength to not just stare at her.

She wore a tee shirt with really short jeans. She turned to see me, irritation flashing in her eyes. Patricia was about to leave when I said "Hot chocolate?"

She frowned, as if not expecting this sort of thing. But she just had to give in eventually. "Sure. With tiny marshmallows and whip cream."

I said in a slightly smug voice "What's the magic word?"

Patricia rolled her eyes, as if she expected _this _was the sort of things I liked to and that it was extremely annoying. "Eddie, just hurry up with the god damn cup of hot chocolate."

"What's the magic word?" I pressed. She pursed her lips "Please. Please can you please add tiny marshmallows and whip cream to my cup of hot cocoa. Please."

"Now isn't that better?" I say while handing her the cup of cocoa. She shook her head "No. Hey Weasel, catch." She threw something in the air, something I couldn't comprehend, but I caught it anyway.

It was my black 3DS. I said quietly "Thanks." She nods, running away faster than I wanted. Then KT came in, wrapping her arms around me. "Hey, Eddie."

She put her lips on me, and to be honest, it felt nice. And wrong. Like I was betraying someone. I tried to stay in control "I need a nap.""Can I come with you? Your other roommates are in the before the school starts party." KT asks.

I shrug "Why not?"

So she came to my bed and slept peacefully. As she slept on my arm, in all my dreams, they were so beautiful but frightening.

They were about Patricia.

**-Willow**

As my feet skid across the bridge I was walking on, Alfie caught me. He said "Careful, Willow. I don't want to carry you if you get hurt." I say in a hurt voice "Alfie!"

He laughs "Kidding, kidding. So, Willow, I've been deciding and I choose um..."

"Still can't choose?" I say in a small voice. He says "You know I can't really um..."

I leave him be, until he makes his decision, I vow to stay away from him as much as possible.

**-Fabian**

I walk in the house, Mara smiled at me when she saw me "Fabian, I'm so glad you came. A study date, then?"

"Um, Mara. School hasn't even started yet." I say. She laughs in a cold, adorable way "Oh, Fabes. Come along. There is always a way to study before school. In fact, I waited all summer for me to see you. Where were you?"

"Still in Liverpool." I say blandly.

She takes my arm and says in a haughty voice "Let's be completely honest with each other. Okay?"

"Um, sure." I say with an uncomfortable laugh. "Let's be honest. Yay."

Mara smiled coldly "Excellent. Sit down."

She made me sit and was making me very uncomfortable.

"Why do you like Nina?"

"What?"

"I _said_, why do you like Nina?"

"Mara, why did _you _ask that question?"

"Because Nina is nothing compared to me!"

"Nina is my everything, unlike you!"

"I'm being honest here, Fabes. I really like you. I do. So, why Nina?"

"Because...she's sweet, nice, and not harsh or cold like you."

"Me, harsh and cold?"

"Hell yes! In fact, you are stupid as a slut!"

"Well, at least, I don't mess with girls' hearts."

"What? You're a girl!"

"So, you're biased?"

"No! So you're lesbian?"

"No! Just kiss me, Fabian."

"What?"

"Kiss me, you fuckin stupid idiot."

She instantly pulled in me for a kiss which I unexpectedly liked and did not know will happen.

**-Nina**

I laid on my bunk and watched Amber put on makeup. Her blond hair was being french braided as she kept sobbing"Alfie, left me for Willow! And I thought she was one of my closest friends!"

"I'm so sorry, Amber. At least, he will choose. Soon, I just know it." I say reassuringly.

But Amber says tearfully"What if-what if he chose Willow, Nina? I mean, they like jokes, pranks, and are very immature! They're a match in heaven while I do not belong here."

"Amber, don't say that. You and Alfie were together for what, a year or two now? He just can't dump you that easily." I say.

Then she cries. "So you're saying that he _will _break up with me? Just not now?" I say to her. "You know what, I'm not helping. I'll leave you be."

As soon as I go down to the common room, I see Mara making out with _my _boyfriend.

**-Mara Jaffray **

"What the hell is going on?" Nina said. Her brown(dirty blond, whatever) hair was sticking up, like she was awoken from taking a nap. Her green eyes seethed with rage. Fabian said "Nina, I can explain-"

"Really? Because it looks like you're playing tonsil hockey with Mara!" Nina said. I rolled my eyes.

There was so many ways that I was better than Nina. I was smart, kind, and nerdy. A perfect match for Fabian.

While Nina is a proud, self centered, bossy, rude American who can't seem to get a hint.

So I say it "Nina, just shut up for once. You're rude, inexcusable, and incredibly stupid! Joy may have lost interest in Fabian, but _I _haven't! She's my second choice for the person to love Fabian. She's nice, kind, and one of his best friends! So am I! It's clear you should of left before you even came to Britain."

"Really, Mara?" Her shocked, angered voice left. The only thing remains is pure rage, hatred, a hissing voice, screaming for my, and only my, blood. And quite frankly, it terrifies me.

"Because it seems to me that you are stealing what is mine. Fabian, you _don't _like her, do you?" Nina asked, fake innocence dripping in her voice.

Fabian nodded "I'm so sorry, Mara. For leading you on. For-for letting you think I was your boyfriend, because I was blinded with the possibility of losing Nina forever. Now, I can see perfectly clear. I thought of you as a replacement, but when Nina came back, it was more than crystal clear I loved her, she loved me, and that we belong with and to each other. "

The word that described me, the common room, everyone's voice:

Silent.

I stare into Fabian's blue eyes, trying to hold myself in one being and try to glare and say harshly "Well, Fabian, let's keep that other thing a secret, shall we?" Before anyone reacts with anything, I run to my room, tears flushing down my face.

**-Joy**

I was simply writing a new article for this really cool writing program I'm starting. It's called _Writing For Life. _I take pictures and try to prove myself as a contributing writer and as an inspired young person who loves to write.

I smiled as I went over the pictures of me and Jerome. I wipe the tears off my jaw line, and say. "Oh, Gerbil. The times we had together."

"Just imagine the times we can have together, just us." I turn to see Mick, leaning in the doorway. Looking quite striking with his blond hair and oceanic blue eyes. I say breathlessly. "I don't know, Mick. I mean, it's complicated enough. Me and-"

"Jerome, used to date, dumped ya, and so on. But, please, Joy, Jerome liked you but he thrown you away when he was done with you. Like you were a piece of use once, got old, so thrown away. Or like he got bored with you." Mick replied.

My breath became shallow as I realized the truth. The cold, heart breaking, stone hard truth. "Oh lord, you're right Mick." I sobbed as he holds me. I embraced him and, honestly? It was good.

* * *

I had a nightmare that night after Mick had left.

I saw myself in a torn dress. It was scarlet red with black lace, with red roses embroidered all over it. As I felt the dress, it was satin. It would of looked beautiful if it wasn't torn to shreds, stained with blood, mud, and some suspicious looking liquids.

I was running. As I tripped and fell into a pile of vines, I saw two boys. One was the dark haired, brown or blue eyed boy, with light tan skin. The other was messy brown haired, light eyed, and softly tanned. Fabian and Jerome!

I cry out "Help me!"

Fabian laughed. "Yeah, right. No one is going to help _you _after what you done to Nina and me." He took out a bow and arrow and pierced my skin. Blood covered my knee and I cried out a scream. The green vines begin to strap all over me, wrapping and wrapping me.

Jerome looked at me, almost as if considering his options. I let out a whimper. "Please, Jerome, I'm so sorry after what I done. And I-" The green vines were starting to suffocate me.

"Save it, Joyless. It's too late for apologies. Especially for pathetic excuses of a girl like you." He sneered. I felt my heart break. "Please Jerome, help-" I plead but he waved his hand carelessly. "No means no, Joy. After you, I think my lines of girls are done. I don't like _snitches_."

He snapped his fingers and a storm thunders and looms on top of me. Thunder rumbled and rain started pouring. Pouring not just any, old type of water rain. _Acid_ rain. One that singes my skin off a little when a drop hits. But it doesn't matter.

Because the vines have cut off any supply of air and I hear something. A ringing, an annoying sound really. _Ding! Ding! Ding! _I black out as I awaken.

* * *

I awake screaming. I then feel the hard yet smooth wood. Then I realize. I was falling. Falling off of my top bunk.

"Ouch!" I yell as I hit the smooth, yet hard wooden floor.

Willow yawned. "Don't be so loud in the morning, Joy. Some people are half asleep."

"Hey, where's KT?" asked Piper, hugging her stomach as we turned to the bed.

Completely neat and cold, as if left untouched.

**-Patricia**

"Hey, Marc!" I say and smile. I almost forgotten the _E_ and _K_ word. He wraps an arm over my shoulder as he says. "Guess what?"

"What?" I said, brushing back my dark red hair. We were in the dining room, eating and chowing down breakfast.

Marc pushed back his spiky black hair which I thought looked really cute with his face. "I got accepted to the University of Liverpool. I'm going next year!" I purse back my lips to not let my smile show. "Marc, that's amazing!"

"Thanks. Wait, you haven't even congratulated me. Congratulate me!" he whined. I rolled my gray-blue eyes. _Boys_, I thought with a half smile.

"Fine. Congratulations! As I said before, Marc, that's amazing!" I repeat.

"I know! Thanks, sweetheart." He says jokingly, pouring the pitcher of milk into his bowl of cereal. Then, a memory surged at my mind. The milk memory. When I poured milk all over Eddie's head. I begin to smile, such a bittersweet memory.

He said. "Trixie, you okay?"

I say to him. "I'm perfectly fine." When I realize, we're completely alone.

**-Fabian(Yesterday afternoon)**

"I am so sorry for not telling you earlier. About me and Mara, you know." I say in a pathetic voice.

Nina with her arms crossed dropped them to her side and wrap them around my neck. "Please don't leave me."

"Never." I say and kiss her.

She pulled away and said "Now, can you tell me what's your secret with Mara?"

"Honestly, I don't even remember myself." I say to her, truthfully. Because, I seriously don't remember.

"Honest?" asked Nina, her eyes glassy.

"Of course. I would never tell a lie to you." I said and kissed her again, the warm feel of her lips pressed against mine feels nice. Like that's where they belong.

With me.

**-Willow**

As I came to the dining room, my uniform on proudly, I bump into Amber. Her long blond hair was freshly washed and she clearly used some makeup, she said quietly "Go ahead, Willow. It's my fault."

I walked in before Amber, feeling so guilty and horrible. I have stolen Alfie, put Amber in a horrid position, put Alfie into an even _worse_ position, and left the three of us in a sticky, awkward love triangle.

I wish now that if Alfie chose who he loved most, things would be less weird. Less awkward. I say mentally to myself. "No one is going to play violins for you, Willow. You have to got to be strong. If he likes, great. If he doesn't, keep going as friends and stay strong. Don't you dare cry, Jenkins!"

But it's so _bloody _hard. It was easier when we _weren't _dating, we just hung out like normal friends. That struck me an idea! I run off to tell Alfie it.

* * *

As I wait outside the door, I can hear his footsteps. Slow and hesitant.

He opened the door, revealing his cocoa brown gorgeous face. I say in a square voice. "Alfie, just choose Amber. We can hang out. And be together. _As friends_. Please, it's killing me how long you're taking. Please."

He sucked in a breath and says "Okay. Just friends?" Alfie held out his hand. Which I took, but he pulled me into a hug.

One that I will treasure and cherish and will not take it for granted, forever.

**-Joy**

I was putting on my pink blush that made me look dazzling with my red lipstick. I heard a knock on the door.

I said brightly. "Enter!" I saw someone come in. Tall. Messy hair. Jerome.

I turn back to the mirror, my body stiffened with coldness. I say stonily. "What do you want?"

"I'm here for Mara." He says, but slightly with more warmth than I was offering with my sentence.

"Of course, then going to trash her heart again? Like you did with mine and Willow's?" I snap.

He snarls. "Joyless, just shut up, will you? You just can't stand someone else being in the spotlight for a second. Could you?"

"Please, Gerbil, at least I don't cheat on girls and make them oblivious to their actions."

"Stay out of this!" He shouts.

I say angrily. "Why don't you make me?"

Then, Jerome did the most unexpected thing ever.

He _kissed _me.

I pulled back and slapped Jerome. But my lips trembled, because that kiss had me feeling uncertain about a lot of things.

"Joy?" I whipped my head to the door frame, seeing the person I did _not_ want to see right now.

"Mick?"

**-Patricia**

I was eating a stack of waffles when I finished. I saw Fabian stare at me. "Dang, Patricia. You're a really fast eater."

"Thanks." I say with a smug voice, a way-too-confident smile slapped itself on my face.

"Hey, Trixie." says Alfie, putting an arm around Amber, who snuggled next to him.

"Morning, jokester. Get a room, both of you!" I shout. Victor came in, saying in his usually grumpy voice. "Quiet down! Good god, can't this be a _silent _breakfast for once?"

He stalked upstairs and, then, all of us did the most inappropriate thing ever.

We busted out laughing.

"Patricia, can you check on Eddie? He's still sleeping." Fabian asked.

"Sure." I say, getting up. Fabian exchanged with Alfie a look, one the showed worry.

Fabian says. "Thanks."

"No problem." I say, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

I walk down the hall. It being so silent. So eerily silent. As if giving me a silent warning. I shake my head with a smile. _No, nothing can go wrong. _I thought cheerfully. When I realize I shouldn't have jinxed it.

Because when I open the door. I see KT sleeping with Eddie.

* * *

**Oh my freaking gods! Patricia caught KT sleeping with Eddie? That was one long, afternoon nap all right! **

**What will she do? Will Eddie wake up? Will KT ever stop liking Eddie? **

**Review!**


	5. Think I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do now own HOA, just my story and OC's. Plus news: For Fabina shippers: Tasie Lawrence will ****_not _****be coming to the show anymore. So either she will be written off completely or played by another character. Some information: If you haven't read my first chapter(or possibly you forgotten), Keddie: will ****_not _****happen. If you think this is Keddie now, just wait about ten to fifteen chapters. Sorry I made you wait so long. Happy late Mothers' Day! Only a thousand words, sorry.**

* * *

**-Eddie**

I was sleeping beautiful nightmares. Patricia was in this cold basement, tied to shackles, and was shivering wet.

I screamed, "Who did this? I'll kill you!"

A voice, familiar and female, purred into my ears: "You wouldn't kill the love of your life, right?"

I said, "What?" Then the whole scene went black as I heard a voice say, "Eddie!" I was being lifted up to the stark world of reality.

**-Joy**

Mick said. "What is he doing?"

"He kissed me." I wiped all of Jerome's lips off of me when I'm trembling. It was a nice kiss. And who could doubt it, I still had feelings for Jerome.

He(meaning Mick) waltzed up to Jerome. "Dude, back off."

"Of who? Joy? The girl can't even do anything about it? And you? You're just another blonde who can't do anything as well." Jerome sneered.

And that's when the first fist went flying.

**-Marc(first time my OC went in here)**

I heard Patricia gasp "Eddie."

I stood up uneasily "This cannot be good."

I followed Patricia to the room where she saw something. I saw KT sleeping with Eddie. And of course, Eddie woke up. "Patricia, you're okay?" he stood up and walked to her. As he walked forward 5 steps, Patricia took 5 back. Hurt, regret, betrayal fell in her eyes like glass and it was shattered.

"I regret doing this, I regret doing this," she kept chanting to the breakfast table.

Eddie stood glumly, "She probably hates me now.""Dude, that was pretty harsh." I said. KT yawned and woke up. She walked to Eddie and wrapped her arms around. "Eddie, you okay?"

"Not now, KT. Not now." he said and walked to the boys' bathroom. KT said with hands on hips, "What was that about?"

I shrugged and went back into the dining room.

**-Alfie**

We have two new guys. One from America and one from here. The new American is a black haired guy with green eyes. His name is Felix Smith. His skin tone is pale, like Fabian's. But the British one has skin tone like mine, but uh, more like hot chocolate. He's tall, athletic, and the girl's favorite type of guy.

He has brown curly hair and brown melted cocoa eyes. His name is Alex Jordan. They share a room with me and Jerome, but for some apparent reason, they keep quiet.

**-Willow**

For the first time in my life, I've never felt so truly lonely. I looked to Amber and Alfie, and think, _Me and Alfie make a good couple, but Amber and Alfie are a match made in heaven. _I knew I shouldn't have liked Alfie in the first place, because it confused everyone and put them in an odd position. But now, after they got back together, Alfie won't be my boyfriend, just my best friend.

As I think of this, I run smack into a boy. Who looked quite cute. He said in a smooth voice. "Sorry, my mistake. Hey, aren't you Willow Jenkins?" When I realize he's a new guy. His tone wasn't England so..."Are you from America?" I ask.

He smiles and my heart rate goes to 90 miles per hour. "Yeah, the name's Felix Smith. Don't hide your face, show it." When he brushes the hair out of my hair, I almost smile like a maniac.

Felix says. "Take care." And walks away while I thought:

_I think I like Felix._

**-Nina**

I smiled when I saw Fabian. It felt like something nice dripped into my life.

He was in his usual clothes for school and smiled as I walked by. "Milady." he said as he pulled out my chair.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I joked with mock-formality.

Fabian nodded and swiftly sat by me. We ate with one hand.

Why?

Because our other ones were holding.

**-Jerome Clarke**

The last thing I remember was me falling to the ground, pulling Mick down with me. I said something, maybe incoherently, but I thought. _If I go down, you go down with me._

* * *

I was resting on a bed. That's all I can manage to think. I remember Joy. The pretty girl made my heart into knots, twisting and tangling it. I remember her haughty voice, _"Jerome, all you love, the ones who love you, all they do is humor you." _I was awoken due to Alfie, which I thanked. I cried in my sleep.

I felt a tugging sensation in my stomach and saw I roused myself up. I sit up, brushing my hair. I turned to the alarm clock, and saw that it was about ten in the morning. I grimace at the memory, one of my fight with Mick.

* * *

**(A/N: This is a flash back of the fight this morning.)**

I fell, staggering a few steps. I look up to Mick, drips of blood falling from his clenched fist.

I shouted. "Damn the blond, cursed. I tell you, cursed!" The next moment, I pulled Mick to the ground, repeatedly punching him the face, arm, everywhere really.

Joy cried, her makeup smearing due to the falling tears, her face was red and puffy. "Stop Jerome, for the love of god, stop!" She pulls my face to hers, and I see how beautiful she really was. And she leaned in and kissed me.

I stopped punching him, and stare at Joy for a good, indulgent second. Her sweet aroma of lotus flowers smell nice. And that's when Mick stood up, brushing his shoulders. He kisses Joy for a fraction of a second, and then turns to me.

He pushes me down, and I shout, "Mick, if I go down, you go down with me, god damn it!"

And I pull hard at his legs with all my strength, I remember him hitting the floor as the wooden floor knocks me out.

**-Joy**

I remember the short, bloody fight. I wanted to cry. I love both of the boys, how could I not? I didn't want to see either of them hurt.

I sat in Mick's room, not thinking of Jerome, and I felt his hands, warm with love.

He wakes up, frowning. "Where am I?"

"In the hospitable. So is Jerome, different floor, different room." I reassure. He looks down, and sees me holding his hand. I blush, "Sorry, I just-""No, I like it." He smiles and kisses me. I don't want to stop, ever. I kiss him with all my heart, making sure he knows I'm not going to leave.

He brushed my hair back and involuntarily I say "I think I love you."

* * *

**Ah! Joy said she loved Mick! SQUEE!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Cheated On Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, just my story and OC's. One thousand and six hundred and one words, sorry.**

* * *

**-Mick Campbell**

I have never felt more happy in my life.

Joy smiled, her brunette hair was full of volume and curls.

I said. "I love you too."

* * *

**(A/N: These POVs are before ten so, about 2 hours.)**

**-Fabian**

I smiled at Nina as I went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. I saw the windows were slid closed and the door clicked locked and shut. I went over, frantically trying to get it open, but nope. I heard a familiar voice purr. "Fighting only makes you more sexy."

I turned around, my eyes landed on Mara. Her long, black hair was curly and messy. Her red lipstick made me want to run to Nina.

My breath became short when she crashed her red lips on me. "Fabian, what's taking so long?" I heard Nina's voice outside the door and I whimpered. I wanted her to ward off Mara, because frankly, Mara's just not right.

Mara showed me her annoyed eyes which she directed to Nina. She kissed me one more time, only this time she took her hand and touched every part of my body. And I gulped nervously as she left, swaying her hips left to right, saying. "'Til next time we meet again, mi amore."

**-Nina**

I watched Fabian walk out the room, slight sweat trickled down his face and his own face was completely red.

"What happened to you that took so long?" I ask.

He says. "There was no more water. So I-I filled it up and then took a cup and then-"

"Okay, I don't need to know the details." I said, putting my hands up. He kisses me and leave.

A disturbing thought hits me: _What happened in that kitchen?_

**-Eddie**

I was finally done with my shirt. I sent KT to her room, and she kissed me before she left. I had everything to go and ate a ten minute breakfast.

* * *

At school, I couldn't help but admire the way Patricia was so pretty but actually didn't care about it. She looked at me and said in annoyance "Why are you staring at me?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

She shook her head, grumbling. "I will never understand boys."

I frowned and left. Pretty soon, KT cornered me. "Hey Eddie." she sing songed. I smiled at her. "Hey, KT."

She leaned in but before she could lip attack me, my father, thank god, came. "Hello, Edison. Why don't you come with me and we will, ahem, discuss our plans." My dad, Mr. Sweet, said. I said. "Sure, Dad."

Soon we were in his office, and he said. "Now, your mother is coming over here-"

"Mom's coming over here?" I said in a panicked voice.

My dad said. "Yes, Edison. Welcome to 10 seconds ago. As I was saying, you will need to be on your best behavior. She's here for what-a week? So, we are going to make this week the most memorable."

"Wait, you said 'this week'? That means-Mom's coming over here this week?" I said in a rushed voice.

My dad rolled his eyes. "Honestly Edison, what goes through that brain of yours when I'm speaking? _Of course_, it's this week."

I was about ready to have a heart attack.

He continued speaking. "So, we're going to introduce your girlfriend, Miss Rush, to your mother."

I swallowed hard, like I was swallowing a mouse and I won the fight. "Great, just great."

"Indeed, it is great, isn't it?" He chirped. He must have not heard the sarcasm registering in my voice.

"Now, off to class. Wouldn't want your first day to be late." He ushered me out the door and slammed it shut. As I walked to class, I caught Marc and Patricia talking. I glared at Marc, an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

**-Patricia**

I must say, Eddie's acting weird. Like, more than normal. He's been glaring at Marc, and the way he sees us together, well, he acts as if it was a first degree felony.

Marc smiled. "So, I gotta ask something."

"Ask away." I said carelessy as we entered first period.

Marc slid down next to me saying. "There's this girl I like."

I froze, unable to comprehend what he's saying.

"A girl?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's in our house. And she's very, very pretty." Marc said, his eyes clearly imagining his crush.

"Who is she?" I ask, writing down the objectives for the day.

"Oh, you know her."

"Who, though?" I whine slightly.

"Piper Williamson."

My sister.

**-KT**

I was in my first period class. I was texting Eddie, sending him really cute texts.

_KT: Hey Eddie, wat do u want 2 do l8tr 2day?_

_Eddie: Hang out? Picnic?_

_KT: Makeout session with background music in the forest after school?_

_Eddie: I like the way u think, see you there. :)_

_KT: XXX :)_

"Miss Rush, please look at the board and not your text book." the teacher whined.

I said. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

**(A/N: Now, it's about 3 O'clock. POVs are about to get interesting.)**

**-Joy**

I was sent back to the house. I collected the work I missed, and was furiously working on them at a rapid, inhuman speed.

"Hey Joy." said KT, walking in the room.

"Hey KT." I said, my eyes have seemed to never left the papers. Soon, they're finished and KT left, but her phone was still here.

I saw it buzz and picked it up. I almost drop the phone.

_Text message from Eddie._

I almost scowl. Doesn't he know he belongs with Patricia? I mean, I love KT, but Eddie belongs with Patricia.

I try not to feel guilty as I read the messages. A picnic in the forest? Interesting. I take the phone and delete all the messages. I delete it all from the trash and toss the phone on to her bed. I run down to see Patricia, looking like she was ready for a walk.

"Patricia!" I smile. "You need to take a walk, please, you look depressed."

"Do I?" asks a confused Patricia. I nod exuberantly. "Mm-hmm, now off you go!"

I push her out the door and finish phase one. Now, off to phase two.

KT seemed to have took a shower by the way her hair is dripping water. I wait and when she comes out, I keep her stalling for an hour, talking about a project I have. If I have to stall her, I might as well get some work into it.

**-KT**

I was busy drying my hair when Joy busted out. "Hey, KT, I'm doing a project for English on any country, and I'm choosing America. Will you help me? After all, you're American."

I felt strangely honored as I heard myself say. "Okay, why not?"

"First thing first, what is it like over there?" That was the first of several questions.

**-Patricia**

I'm going to get you, Joy. Seriously, make me take a walk and then see you-know-who?! Are you mad?!

I think this as I walk. It's been a quiet five minutes so far, but then I see Eddie, picnic in hand. Beckoning to me. I could also hear faint romance music in the background.

Sighing depressed, I slunk my way over there.

Eddie said. "Have you seen KT?"

Way to make things awkward in five seconds flat, Eddie. Woo-hoo.

"Um, no." I try to keep my voice from sounding bitter or jealous. I turn to walk away when he took my wrist and held it.

I whip back and frown at him.

"What is with you, Patricia? You never talk to me or do anything with me! It's like you're trying to avoid me or something."

I turn my face away, willing my tears not to burst.

"Please, Yacker, talk to me. I'll do anything. Just a word-"

Tired of hearing him beg, I turn my tear streaked face over to his and kiss him.

Just like two years ago. The memory makes me feel like I'm an old timey person, but it brings it back in such a joyous way, I'm too grateful or happy to feel old.

I keep kissing him, running my fingers in his hair as he pulls me in closer. I honestly don't care at who might look or gawk in on us at the moment.

Eddie deepens the kiss by running his tongue over my bottom lip. Which I found surprising, but I didn't care.

I never did.

**-KT**

I got tired of the questions. After, I just had to ditch Joy. I just had to. I toss on my blue jean jacket and orange skinny jeans and royal purple flats. I walk briskly outside and run to the forest, a nagging thought on my head. I just feel suspicious. Why do I feel so suspicious? When I see it.

Eddie was cheating on me with Patricia.

* * *

**Whoa! Eddie!**

**KT: How could you?**

**Joy: Heartless jerk.**

**Eddie: Joy set this up.**

**KT: Joy would never-**

**Joy: Look, a flying monkey!**

**KT: *looks up***

**Joy: *hisses to Eddie* Not a word or the breath of it, you heard?**

**Eddie: *terrified* Uh-huh.**

**Azn: Review, peoples!**


	7. So Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, just my story and OC's. **

**June 17, 2013...**

**The Touchstone of Ra...**

**9:00 PM...**

**The House of Anubis 90 minute movie!**

**The plot:**

**The Sibuna crew may have thought they were done fighting evil when they defeated the Great Ammut, but with graduation day approaching, they will soon find out they were very, very wrong.**

**The brand-new House of Anubis movie, The Touchstone of Ra, is coming soon! Stay tuned for details!**

**Happy Fathers' Day! Long one, you lucky people.**

* * *

**-Eddie **

I pushed myself off of Patricia and saw KT. Her eyes were hurt and betrayed as she ran back to the house. I felt terrible. What had I done?

"KT!" I shouted. Patricia looked to me with pity, her voice filled with sorrow. "Bye, Eddie."

I felt so confused and conflicted. I looked as Patricia went off to a different direction, opposite of KT.

Who was I going to choose?

**-Joy**

I asked KT a lot of questions, but not enough. As soon as she emerges in from the front door, I burst a question.

"What does the typical American teenager do after school?"

Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face looked as if she spent her time crying. She brushed herself past me.

"Not now, Joy. Not now."

Clearly something had happened, just the question was: What happened?

**-Mara**

I hate Nina. If I acted slutty, it was because last summer, we and Fabian had, well, sex. There. Admitted it. I was never the one to be afraid of anything, but once I heard Nina's demonic voice. Well, who wouldn't? But I can't say anything. As soon as he is in my field of vision, I skip over to him.

"Hello, Fabian." I say in a slightly cold, haughty voice. He turns to me, his blue(cute, by the way) eyes turn frightened. Like a deer in headlights.

Fabian said. "Get-get away from me, Mara."

"Fabian, you cannot avoid me forever." As if to prove my point, I take him in and kiss me. I slid in my tongue, _ both _of our tongues were battling for dominance.

"Til next time, Rutter." I pull away and run from the kitchen. It's almost as if that's our love spot. I hope it is.

**-Willow**

I took a hot shower.

I dried my hair and settled in my bed after spraying someCypress oil in my hair.

I frizz it like normal and walk out in the serene nature of the forest. A pair of warm hands cover my eyes and I say. "Who is this?"

"Guess, my Willow tree."

"Uhm, okay. Uh...Taylor Lautner!" I squealed.

"No, good God, you're a bad guesser." The warm hands pull themselves away and turn my face to theirs. "It's Felix."

"I knew that!" I lightly punched his shoulder and walk with him. When I really didn't...

He turns to me. His eyes shimmer like green emeralds and they sparkle too.

"So, Felix, have you ever wondered if any girl is pretty in Anubis house?" I blurt.

Felix smiled at me, "Yeah, I do."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**-Patricia**

I can't stop thinking about Marc. When he liked Piper, my mind went said: _Whoa. _

But in a way, it's _so _predictable.

I was thinking of this when he came in my room. I sometimes wonder why Mara and Nina share the same room. I shiver at the thought.

But for some reason, I don't like the idea of Marc and Piper dating. Dunno why...

"Hey, are you back from la-la-land?" He says with a smirk.

I look at him. "I am. So, what's the problem?"

"Um, turns out I like _two _girls..." Oh. My. God.

"Are you serious?" I say and he nods, very exuberantly.

"Alright then, who?" I say, crossing my arms and looking resigned.

"KT Rush..."

Wow.

**-Nina**

I sat on a swing under the willow tree in the forest, reading a book.

"Hey, Nina." I turn my face up to Fabian and I get up. I smile at his presence and kiss him. He pulled away and said. "Your lips smell really sweet."

"I put on pina colada flavored chap stick. I don't do lip-gloss." I say and kiss him again. I inhale the scent of faint cologne. It smells familiar.

"Have you been putting on cologne?" I said. Fabian shook his head. "No, Amber was spraying perfume when it got me slightly."

"Smells nice and not like a perfume bomb." I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him once more. I turn to the clearing edge when I heard a voice. "Nina, time for you to disappear."

"What?" I said and I heard a scream. Blood curdling, screaming for help, and flailing for life. I think it's mine.

I punch the girl's face and she takes out a knife. She puts it at my neckline, not crossing or making a line when Fabian's face gone pale. He tried to fight but he can't. The girl looked at the four men arriving on the scene. Big, black ski masks, black tuxedoes and black shiny leather shoes.

"Take the boy and girl. Spare the boy. _I'll _deal with the girl." Why was the girl's voice so freaking familiar?

I think of this when we are tossed into the back of a black van.

Fabian's brown eyes turn to me, "If I don't make it out alive, I want you to know I love you and only you." He kisses me and I fall back on my back.

The men grimaced and said. "We're taking a whole day trip. Better hold your bathroom breaks."

Oh god.

**-Joy**

Where have Fabian and Nina gone?

I finished my homework and was eating dinner. I only see Marc, Mara, Amber, Willow, Felix, Alex, Eddie, KT, Piper, Patricia, and Alfie.

I frown and continue the divine dinner made by Trudy. We never see Victor anymore, he seems to reluctant to even come down here.

I finish and see Eddie talking to Patricia, arms raised and eyes near crying.

What happened between them?

**-Eddie**

I was have a very heated conflict with Yacker.

We were in her room, passing by the dining room and up the stairs.

She seemed upset with me and I didn't know how.

"Patricia, please-" I start but she interrupted. "No, I'm not talking to you."

"Why?" I whine.

She looked at me sadly. "I just can't."

**-Nina **

I was in the back of the van and the black haired girl had on a gray hoodie. Where was Fabian? Where was he?!

It's like he vanished, and never left a trace.

I scrambled to a corner, terrified of what was going to happen. I kept thinking, _I will not die today, especially by that girl. _

She had a red mini skirt on and a smirk fell on her face. Why does she look so familiar?

Quick as blink of an eye, she pulled out a gun and held it at my head. "Don't move and I won't shoot." Why does this girl look so familiar?!

"Who-who are you?" I whimpered. The girl smiled sinisterly. "I'm-

* * *

I woke up instantly, Fabian shaking me. I woke up, tears brimming at my eyes.

He held me close, his deep brown eyes were warm and protecting.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare. What happened?" I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, according to my calculations, if I'm correct, we've been on this black van for 8 hours now. You slept for an hour." he said, his arms around my waist.

I lift my face and kiss him deeply, and wrap my arms around his neck. I ran my tongue across his upper lip and he moans.

A surge of pleasure hits me as both of our tongues fight.

**-Fabian**

After our little make-out session, we fell asleep together.

* * *

I guess, according to my calculations, me and Nina slept for 10 hours.

She said bored. "How many hours are left, if the men said a whole day's trip?"

"Um, 6 hours." I say and she groans.

Then, we begin talking. Conversations filled of things we should know in case the other don't make it.

"Fabian, if I don't make it, I love you. I die for you if I have to." she said.

"If I die, I'll make sure you know you love me and move on for me." I say.

"No!" Nina screamed. "No, I will never love another man. Fabian, the only guy for me, is you, stupid." She kissed me again, and we fell asleep again. Drowning in love.

* * *

I guess it's past twenty-four hours now, because when I woke up, I didn't see Nina anywhere and it worried me. I woke up in a lit room, warm and comfortable with a bed and two doors. Both brown colored.

**-KT**

I lean on my bed, and let the tears fall once more. I have made friends with a boy. His name is Marc.

He kneeled by the bed, stroking me. "It's okay, KT."

"No, it's not okay." I let a shriek out and sob once more.

I brushed back his black hair so his deep brown eyes look at me.

"Marc, I will never be safe again in Eddie's arms. Knowing he cheated on me." I said and was about to burst out crying, letting out a yelp when Marc suddenly embraced me.

I said. "Um, why are you hugging me?"

"Because," he said goofily. "You said you will never be safe again in Eddie's arms. You aren't in his arms. You're in mine."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Marc. For the hug and support." I smile.

Your welcome, Kara Tatiana." Marc said goofily and I couldn't help the urge.

I did something so terrible, so horrible.

I kissed him.

**-Piper Williamson**

I stood in the bedroom, and a boy came in. His dark complexion smiles at me and I say. "Hi, Alex Jordan, right?" He nodded.

I sit down and he says. "You play piano?"

"Yeah, I love piano." I say.

"Well, tomorrow you'll see this really cool thing I seen today."

"What is it?" I asks.

"You'll see." Alex smiles, revealing his whip cream white teeth.

**-Nina**

I tried to control my breathing.

I was trapped and locked in a dark cellar(I'm guessing it's a cellar.) and it's cold.

Dark as pitch black.

I sat on the floor, being separated from Fabian hurts so bad, I have a revolving pain in my chest.

I saw the girl walk in. She had messy black hair and tan skin. Red lips and dark, cruel eyes.

She wore a gray hoodie and a red mini skirt with black leggings. She also wore red heels and kicked me in the chest.

I cried out and there was splintering pain.

"Sit up, worthless thing." she spat out.

I looked at her, terrified. _Why was this girl so freakily annoying familiar?!_

She smirked and immediately I knew who it was.

It was Mara.

* * *

**Oh holy sh*t! Mara, even _I _didn't know that she was the kidnapper! **

**Joy: I wonder where Nina and Fabian are.**

**KT: Me too. **

**Me: REVIEW!**


	8. A Very Cute Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, just my story and OC's. First day of summer! SUMMER 2013! **

**To the guest who wrote on Chapter One: Listen and listen good, first of all: calling me an ass isn't smart at all. Second of all: Eddie and Patricia will go back together, just in a better, more affectionate and lovable reunion. The first chapter should've said so already, and you clearly misread it.**

**To SibunaLover123: I know right! Me too!**

**To the guest who wrote on Chapter Four: If it's so stupid, then why're you reading it?**

**To Megan: Yeah, I know. **

**To the guest who wrote on Chapter Three: He did, because Mara persuaded him and his memory was erased somehow about what they did when they finished.**

**To NinaChosenOne: Fabian and Mara are a no-no. Jerome and Joy...you'll just have to see. Eddie and Patricia will get back together in a more lovable reunion. Alfie and Willow...no, and deal with it. Don't like it, go read something else then. **

**To bs13: I love your reviews. Um, Mara is acting so OOC because she changed over the summer, Fabian and her...and then she became slightly possessive over him. **

* * *

**-Joy**

I yawned as I sat in the next class, with our new teacher. Miss Santiago from America. She's pretty young for a teacher, probably 24. She has auburn hair and tan skin, and piercing blue eyes.

"Morning, class. Today, we have an announcement." She said, standing tall and elegant. "We are having a variety show."

"Don't you mean talent show?" Patricia asked.

"No, because variety is different, and if we called it a talent show, we make people feel like their own selves do not have talent." Miss Santiago explained.

"Ah, makes sense." Patricia muttered.

"Anyway, you can sign up by the student lounge, and can makes groups and sing and dance and whatever. As _long _it is school-appropriate." Miss Santiago looked over at the boys who were always _never_ school-appropriate.

Eddie was smiling at his red binder, drawing and doodling something inside.

I frowned, what could he be thinking of?

**-KT**

I walked up to the board after class, scribbling inmy name in fancy cursive.

_KT Rush_

I turned and saw Eddie. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, signing up for the show." he scrawled in his name and left.

After considering everything, he hasn't even made the effort to apologize to me. I find this rather weird. Considering he upset me, he acts so nonchalant and carefree.

**-Fabian**

I pounded my fist on the first brown door, but it won't budge.

"Help!" I scream. "Open up!"

I turn and run to the other brown door.

I turn the knob and it opened. Inside, a bathroom. With every essential needed.

"Odd..." I said, despising it.

"Hello, SweetCheeks." I hear a girl's voice say familiarly and turn, frightened.

The girl was Mara.

Naturally.

I said. "Mara, what do you want?"

"What do _I _want? Well, I want you to be my boyfriend." she said, acting innocent. I say with loathing in my voice. "That will never happen! Ever!"

Her dark eyes harden as they met mine and she says. "Fine, be that way. But be warned, you will feel tragedy and misery, like you never had in your life, soon enough."

"Oh, yeah?" I scoffed. "Well, I can take anything you throw at me."

"Not at you, at poor, sweet little Nina." her last words echo inside of me as she leaves through the locked door.

**-Piper**

I went in the student lounge, the dark curtains veiled the stage.

"Uh, Alex?" I say. "I'm um, here."

He pokes his head through the curtains and says with a mischievous grin. "Come on, back here."

I walk slowly, suspicious and aware of my surroundings.

I saw why the stage was veiled and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing in the entire bloody world.

"It's symphony." I say dreamily.

It was a large, grand piano. White, smooth, and clearly brand new. I ran my fingers across, getting through every single not. From the high pitch, to the deepest note.

"It's...it's..." I can't even say the words right as I start to play a song. Simple, like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

I start, fingers jumping and dancing on the keys, to the song Imagine by John Lennon.

"I found it yesterday, like after school." Alex explained.

"Right here?" I say, my gray-blue-green eyes never leaving the piano.

"Yeah. Same, exact spot." he said, grinning goofily.

"Why were you here after school?" I ask mindlessly.

"It's nothing." he reassures. When we face each other, we heard a swishing sound of someone hurrying the curtain close.

**-Willow**

I smiled when I saw those two lovebirds. Sitting, playing piano. How romantic.

Unfortunately, I see an image of me and Felix sitting and playing the piano together.

I shook my head and looked to the sign-up sheet. In neat, cursive writing, I wrote down my name and turned. I saw Felix.

"Hey Felix, so, um, you gonna sign up for this year's Variety Show?"

"Course, I'm going to do a song. You?" he asks, his ruffled black hair looks so cute in a messy, disheveled way.

"We should do a duet." I suggested.

Felix smiled, "Really?"

"Y-yeah." I stutter, seeing him smile seemed to have brought out a feeling in me. "We could win."

"It's a competition? I didn't think it was competition." he says and I feel so stupid now. I lied!

I said, "Well, I'm sure it is. See ya." I run from him to Miss Santiago's room and blurt.

"Hey Miss, the Variety Show is also a competition, right?"

"Yes, Willow." she says and mentally, I say, _Yes! _

"Well, bye Miss Santiago. I bet you're very busy." I say pleasantly.

"I am, Miss Jenkins. Go to your next class, will you?"

I nod and march out the door, smiling as I continue through out the day.

**-Nina**

I pounded the cellar door. No use.

I sat in the corner and start to cry. Nothing in this world is going to happen.

The door twisted and creaked open.

I back in to the corner and Mara enters. She says with her dark voice. "Hello, little Nina."

"You!" I say, standing and shouting. All the fear left me, and I feel a nagging suspicion in my voice, but I try to ignore it.

**-Amber**

"Hey, Alfie!" I say cheerfully. He walks by and I kiss his cheek.

He hugs and says. "A walk in the forest, right now?"

I peer out a window, the weather being sunny and glamorous.

"Why not?"

After a while, we found our self by a grove and I see a book.

I pick it up, despite it being dirty and matted with grass.

I smelled the air, it smelled like my perfume. But I didn't wear any today.

So why does it smells like my perfume?

I shudder when I open the book, and I gasped.

It was Nina's book. She left it here, why? I knew it was Nina's because her name is written in neat cursive.

Nina never leaves her book unless she was whisked away.

But by who?

**-Eddie**

I stood in my room, picking up Fabian's guitar.

Don't worry, Fabian, I'll return it.

But that doesn't mean I'll return it exactly the way I found it.

I strummed a few chords. I began to sing my song, I planned for as an apology.

_Darling, _

_I know your heart seen better times_

_I know our songs had better rhymes_

_Before today_

_No_

_Darling, _

_I guess I made the wrong mistakes_

_I understand if you need your space_

_Please take your time_

_Before you go away_

_So far away_

_You need to realize _

_Baby, it's not just you_

Before however, I was interrupted with Patricia coming in.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I need to talk to you."

I smiled. "No, and I am sorry for the event yesterday."

"Don't apologize, it's me that should be sorry." she says, a sad look kindling in her eyes.

"Yacker, does that mean we're even?" I try.

"No, it does not." she jokes. She picked up my notebook and said.

"Is this song 'Not Just You' by Cody Simpson, is this the song you're singing on the variety show?"

"Um, how'd you know I signed up?" I ask.

Patricia smiled. "I signed up myself and saw your name. Watcha singing?"

"Uh, you'll laugh at me." I said, my face burning in embarrassment.

"What? I won't, I promise." she said, letting her pinky out. Within a second, I held out my pinky and our pinkies crossed.

I held out the piece of paper of the song I was going to sing was written down on there.

She took it and crossed her legs and sat on my bed. She smiled, even though her eyes watered slightly.

"It's not laughable. It's sweet." I grinned at her when she said that. Patricia said, "Go, I'll sing with you."

With a sigh, I start all over. **(A/N: Intalic: Eddie. Bold: Patricia. Underlined/Bold/Intalic: Eddie/Patricia. Read on!) **

_Darling, _

_I know your heart seen better times_

**I know our songs had better rhymes**

**Before today**

_No_

_Darling, _

_I guess I made the wrong mistakes_

**I understand if you need your space**

**Please take your time**

_Before you go away_

_So far away_

**You need to realize**

**_Baby, it's not just you_**

**_You know it hurts me too_**

**_Watching you leave_**

**_With tears on your sleeve_**

**_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry_**

**_Baby, it's not just you_**

_**That's hurting**_

_**It's me too**_

_I'm sorry_

_I wasn't there to catch the fall _

**I didn't hear you when you called**

**All of those nights**

_Please don't forget the good things we need_

_I can make back the heart aching grief_

**When it gets dark and it's hard to see**

**I'll turn on the lights**

_**I really need you to know **_

**_ Baby, it's not just you _**

**_Y_****_ou know it hurts me too_**

**_Watching you leave_**

**_With tears on your sleeve_**

**_Notice that mine aren't exactly dry_**

**_Baby, it's not just you_**

**_That's hurting_**

**_It's me_****_ too_**

_I'm not giving up_

**You don't have to leave**

_I am willing to beg til I break my knees_

**I believe in us **

**Don't give up on me**

_Girl, I know you're hurting_

_And I'm sorry for the pain_

**I promise that I'll change**

_Forgive me_

_Forgive me_

**_Baby, its not just you _**

**_You know it hurts me too _**

**_Watching you leave _**

**_With tears on you're sleeve _**

**_Notice that mine aren't exactly dry _**

**_(Not exactly dry baby) _**

**_Baby, it's not just you _**

**_You know it hurts me too _**

**_We had it all_**

**_How could we fall_**

**_Baby, I thought we would never die_**

**_Baby, it's not just you_**

**_That's hurting_**

**_It's me _****_ too_**

_Not just you _

_Baby, it's not just you_

_Baby's it not just you_

**Not just you **

**Baby, it's not just you**

**Baby's it not just you**

_**Not just you **_

_**Baby, it's not just you**_

_**Baby's it not just you**_

We smiled at each other, and to both of our surprises, we hugged. **(A/N: Major Peddie moment! *rubs the tears off my face*)**

**-Patricia**

I felt like crying out. Everything I endured during my months without Eddie, they came out pouring through the song, Not Just You by Cody Simpson.

Isaid. "See you later!" I run up the stairs, happy tears edging on my eyes.

I take my laptop and type down another entry.

_ Dear Entry,_

_Okay, me and Eddie had a moment. We were singing a song. Not Just You by Cody Simpson. I felt so free of the pain, and I saw Eddie. He looked at me through the song, almost as if saying, 'Patricia, what you felt, I felt too.' _

_I felt so happy, I could just burst. Fortunately, I didn't. But, I have a very good feeling nothing is ever over in Anubis House. _

**-Fabian**

I had a dream. It was odd, but I was at a show.

I arrived in tattered clothes, but there was Nina. She ran tome and we embraced each other.

We start to sing a song, but I can't hear the song or anything.

Then I heard a scream. I was aroused and looked everywhere.

The scream was distant, but where could it have come from?

* * *

**Okay, I didn't know where to end it, and no cliffie. Sorry. FIRST DAY OF SUMMER! I'm officially an eighth grader! Yay! **


	9. We Both Said

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, just my story and OC's. I watched the first half of the Touchstone of Ra, grr, but it made me laugh with Patricia with the pitcher with orange and the soda can. Sophia doesn't deserve Ra's gold. **

**To NicoleDWalker: Your review so does! It completely made my day. And, thanks and keep on reading! This story is just getting started.**

* * *

**-Nina**

I held my breath when the fumes entered the dark cellar. I heard Mara sneer "This is will be a lot easier than I thought."

I kicked Mara and started running out the door. I looked at this brown door and busted it open with a kick. I saw Fabian and I quickly hugged him.

"Get them!" shouted an angry Mara, her beady eyes angry. I punch Mara's face and took her gun. I shot a bullet each of the four men in the leg to slow them down and ran with Fabian.

My breath was shallow and I was ready to faint from all the running when Fabian pointed out the van. He hopped into shotgun seat while I strapped myself in the driver seat. I handed him the gun and said, "I'll drive, you'll shoot."

He nodded and quickly kissed me and I had trouble focusing after.

**-Eddie**

I stayed up all night thinking of that moment me and Patricia had.

My stomach twisted as my mind said: _Clearly, you're mistaken, Eddie. Logic. Use logic, Eddie. You are NOT in love with Patricia, but with KT! _

Naturally, my heart disagreed: _Logic, look how it got us in this mess in the first place? Clearly, Eddie belongs with PATRICIA! _

I shook my head and got up to brush my teeth.

Why was my life so complicated?

**-KT**

I tied my frizzy brown hair back and felt a pang of loss when I realized I forgot that Eddie wasn't my boyfriend anymore. I felt the tears edge at my eyes again.

I guess I should explain the kiss.

It was a moment of complete weakness.

He had me in cased in his arms, his deep brown eyes staring into my green-gold ones.

And, I was so close to him, I could hear his heart beat.

Like I said, a moment of weakness.

**-Joy**

I knew I declared my love for Mick, but that doesn't mean I'm still _not_ in love with Jerome or over for him for that matter.

I sat in Jerome's room, sitting at a respectable distance, watching him sleep ever so silently.

I held my breath as he stirred, he awoke, frantically looking around.

"Jerome!" I say, trying to calm him down.

"J-Joy?" Jerome whispered, trying to hold my hand. I slip mine into his, saying reassuringly.

I stare deeply into his eyes, trying to mentally say I care for him and that I don't want him hurt.

He stops, his breathing slows down and I say. "So, what nightmare did you have?"

"How did you know I have a nightmare?" Jerome asked, slightly uneasy.

"You kept turning and you looked panicky." I point out.

"Oh, well...I dreamed I lost you..." A punch in the gut is all I can feel and a sensation of disbelief.

"You-you dreamed..." I can't quite form the words and I feel tangled, in a web where it's dark and I'm suffocating.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, is there warm water?"

I nod and hand him a cup of it, mentally quivering and I am also lost in deep thinking.

**-KT**

I stood outside, Eddie's door, waiting and steeling myself up. I want to demand an apology so I can take him back, but even so, it's hard.

"Oh-uh..." Eddie opened the door, and was staring at me.

I say quietly, "So, Eddie, um...hey."

"Hey." he said, leaning on the doorway.

I bite the insides of my cheek softly, trying not to stare or say something really stupid.

"Um, so what song are you singing for the variety show?" I say casually, looking half-bored.

"Oh, _that's _a surprise." Eddie said charmingly, his mischievous green eyes twinkling playfully.

"Really?" I force out, wanting to know the song.

"Yeah, I gotta go, later KT." he shut the door gently and left me standing there.

I walked to my room, the afternoon light shining ever so gracefully on the floor.

Inside, there's Mara, reading something.

"Hey Mara, what are you reading?" I ask.

"None of your business!" she snaps, and I jump back.

"Sorry..." she apologized. "I'm just going through difficult times."

"It's okay, what are you reading?" I ask again with a smile and sit down next to her. She shut the book, "Um, something."

"How are you dealing with the Fabian and Nina thing?" I asked.

Mara turned to me, face stony cold, her expression smoldering, body stiff and angry. "Fine, I'm perfectly fine with it!" Mara stood up, forgetting the book as it dropped and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I picked up the book and nearly dropped it.

It was Nina's diary.

**-Fabian**

So close to home. Only four hours now. She's napping next to me as I drive. This day has been crazy. I wonder what's next.

**-Amber**

I kept Nina's book locked in my drawer, I kept thinking about it.

"Oh, hi." I said, standing straight. Alfie came in, in his arms are a bunch of flowers and they all smell sweet.

"Oh Alfie, thanks!" I say but he pulls back.

"These aren't for you. They're for Willow." For Willow. That pulls me up was my boyfriend, in his arms a bunch of beautiful and sweet smelling flowers, _not _meant for his girlfriend but his best friend...

"Oh, um ok." I blush embarrassingly and sit down. I take out my sketch pad and design a dress.

**-Eddie**

I strummed Fabian's guitar a couple more times, but I can't stop thinking about that time me and Patricia sang together. Could I still like her?

Yes, I do. It made my heart wild when she smiled and when she kissed me, I think I died and gone to heaven.

I close my eyes, imagining her right here.

"Oh, Yacker, how I missed you so." I whispered.

"'Bout time, you said that." a familiar girl voice said. Patricia.

I smiled and she hugged, a brief feeling of joy hit me while I smelled Patricia, her scent of cinnamon and...lavender.

She pulled away, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Nuh-uh! _You_ have no idea how much I missed you." I laughed and she hit my chest. She kissed me and I'm pretty sure we both enjoyed it.

We said the same thing, both at once.

"I love you."

* * *

**Oh. MY. ANUBIS! I can't believe they said that and kissed! Well, I sorta did...****Anyway, sorry for the long wait people, please review! Review your favorite HOA couple! Review me your dog's name! IDK! Just plain old REVIEW!**


	10. Some Memories And A Choice To Make

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, just my story and OC's. FIFTY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

**-Piper**

I saw Alex come in, on his arms were a handful of books.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Songs if you want to perform in the variety as how." He said, dropping the books on my bed.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a hug.

-**Willow**

I said "Thanks for the flowers." After Alfie gave me the flowers.

"Just wanted to give them to my best friend." I pretty much grinned at that.

"But why the flowers Alfie, I thought you and Amber were dating." I asked.

"Well, at first yes, but I wanted to you to have some. I have a bigger, grander, bouquet of flowers." Alfie said.

"If you know Amber, then you know the bigger, the better." I laughed.

**-KT**

I started to practice my song.

I sang my song with tears and regret, sadness passing.

What was the song?

_That _was a surprise.

**-Nina**

We finally arrived at the house, but Fabian said. "We need to carefully walk in, kay?"

"Sure, whatever." I say, really irked right now.

I walked in, Joy came to my side and said. "Where have you guys been the last few days?"

"Um, kidnapped." I say with a rueful smile and Fabian said, "The last few days been kinda rough, so yeah."

"Oh, carry on." she said and left.

I leaned in his arm, my head hurts from the driving and the headache was trying to kill me now.

"We'll get to your room, and you can sleep as long as you like." he whispered and my head nodded a bit.

**-KT**

Later the night, we stood in the living room. Victor was out for a meeting and Trudy was grocery shopping. Mick and Jerome was released from the hospitable, but put at a safe distance.

We all played Truth or dare/karaoke.

It was Patricia's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie. She smiled sinisterly. "This one is for _all _the boys. Boys, you _do _know what happens if you refuse the dare?"

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. You all get either a punch in the face or get drenched in soda. Kay?" said a deceptively sweet Patricia.

"Fine," chorused the boys.

"You _all _have to sing LMFAO's Sexy And I know It. You also have to dance to it, too." said a sinister Patricia and all the other girls burst out laughing.

"No!" Eddie said and Patricia said, "Would you like to be drenched in soda or punched in the face?"

"Okay, okay, we'll do it." said the miserable boys.

The rest of the girls were giggling.

Nina put on the song through her iPod Nano and the song blared out.

Soon, the boys were running around, singing, and it got funny because Eddie pulled Patricia in too.

"No!" she screamed. "No audience participation!"

But it was too late as Eddie spun her.

After, Amber had on a sly smirk as Alfie sat beside her.

"What's with the look?" asked Alfie.

"Oh, um...I just uploaded the video of you guys singing and dancing to YouTube. No biggie!" Now _everyone _was either on the floor laughing or rushing over there. Mara, who was quiet all night, pulled up the video on her laptop and we all watched. This certainly wasn't a silent night.

**-Nina**

Eddie perched beside me, holding something in his hand.

"It's been a long time, but I think I should return it." he whispered and pressed it into my hand.

Quivering, I opened my hand and smiled softly.

It was my Eye of Horus locket.

**-Piper**

I nervously awaited Alex as he finished with his goofy shuffle.

I pressed my lips together as he sat down. "Sorry, that video Amber put on..."

"I wish I'd seen it, but I got better view of it anyway, _live_." I joked.

Alex laughed "Yeah, can I tell you something?""

"Yeah," I said.

Next thing I knew, a bucket of ice-cold water fell over my head and I was drenched in water.

"Come back here, bitches!" I shouted as I chased the boys.

**-Patricia**

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting on.

KT was watching Eddie and it sort of unnerved me.

Eddie and I had a conversation after our kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe we're back together." I said, my voice barely a whisper, my smile as large as-well, if I told you, you would think my grin be massive and bigger than that.

Eddie leaned back on his bed and I snuggled next to him.

"Yeah, who'd think that we actually still loved each other?" he said, stroking my hair.

"I know." I said, eyes almost drifting.

"We can't tell anyone." he said and I snapped my eyes open. I sat straight and looked to him. "Why?"

"Because things would spread as me being a bad boy." Eddie said, sitting up too.

"You are, Weasel." I pointed out.

"Yacker."

"Slimeball."

"Goth Girl."

"Edison _Sweet_."

"Trixie."

"You-you little...American!" I said, turning my head so he couldn't see my embarrassed blush.

He laughed, snaking an arm around my waist. "Couldn't think of anything good, Trixie?"

"I can," I said smugly.

"What?" he said.

"You." I said somewhat shyly.

"Well, I _am _a very good thing. After all, I'm the Osirion."

"But seriously, why can't we tell anyone about you and me?" I ask, begging to know why.

"Because I don't want KT to know I've moved on already and especially on the girl who was before her. You."

I stood there, still puzzled until I know.

He doesn't want anyone to know because if they did, they would wonder why he'd given up on me, went to KT, then went back to me?

I suppose in a boy's mind, it would make sense.

* * *

I let out a sigh, staring at the people still spinning the bottle, playing a vicious game of Truth or Dare.

**-Willow**

Amber spun the bottle and it landed on me.

I gulped, this was going to be either painful or humiliating.

"Truth or dare, Willow?" she said, looking more like an sinister ice princess than a fashion-crazed blond girl.

"Dare." I say and immediately, I regret it.

"Okay, Willow, you have to kiss, on the lips, the cutest boy in the room." Amber said, her voice devilish and frosty.

Hesitantly and quickly, I went over to Felix who was busy on the laptop and kissed him on the lips.

**-Marc**

Pretty much everyone went silent as they watched the two kissed.

Felix, stunned, didn't do anything after as Willow, blushing madly, rushed to her original seat.

"Hey, Willow, can I ask you something?" asked Jerome.

"What?" said Willow, disorientated.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" was all he said before all of us burst into laughter.

**-Eddie**

I could tell KT was watching me, her green-gold eyes were set on me, flashing away as I turned to look at her. I remember a day when we used to go out.

I grimaced at the memory. I really did love Patricia, even more than KT.

But what I didn't understand was how we broke up for the _second _time?

For a brief moment, I have a flashback of the memory of us breaking up for the _first _time.

* * *

I was in UK in Patricia's house in her living room.

"Hey Eddie, we need to talk." Patricia made me sit on her couch, her mom had prepared some cups of tea to which she sipped but I had politely rejected it.

"What about?" I asked.

She shakily said, "Me and you, we're drifting apart."

I shook my head, not really understanding anything.

"Eddie, you need to let go of me." Patricia said, eyes near to tears.

"I don't understand, Patricia." I said and somehow for her, that was it.

"Eddie, we have to break up!" she almost shouted and Piper came down. Eyes wide. "I'll be going up now." She said as she trailed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, really, but long distance relationship is hard, especially with time zone differences."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"I'm sorry." were her last words.

* * *

I shook my head, I would never ever let that happen again.

**-Nina**

After the fun event, we were ready for bed.

Right before, I had a memory of when I was forced not to go back for the year.

* * *

I sat on my bed, curled and reading a book.

Gran walked, clutching a letter.

"Gran, what's wrong?" I said, pushing my hair back.

"Read the letter."

I grabbed the letter, already knowing something bad is going to happen.

I opened it.

_Dearest Miss Nina Martin, _

_But due to our apologies and some financial problems, we cannot allow your scholarship anymore. _

_We are very sorry and if we have any information, we will contact you. _

I felt my heart break, I was going to be away from my home. The house of Anubis.

* * *

**-Jerome**

I saw Mara and I walked up to her.

"Hey Mara."

"Hello."

"So, um, tomorrow, d-do you want to go hang out?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Mara, would you like to go on a date?"

"No, because I'm in love with Fabian! Can't you see that Nina is only an obstacle in my path?"

I feared that this girl has gone off the deep end and I backed away. I wished I had not cheated on Mara with Willow and vice versa, then the bright sunshine would of not turned dark. Not obsessive, not hurt, and not desperate to be in love with a person who is in love with someone else.

I thought she was fine, but now she needed help more than ever.

I turned to Joy, maybe I could be with her.

**-Joy**

My insides twisted as I saw Jerome and Mara talking.

I hung my head, fearing pretty much all was lost.

I thought to the day me and Jerome had our official first date in the pizzeria.

* * *

"This is certainly cozy." I say with a laugh.

Jerome ordered us meat lovers pizza and vegetarian pizza too. And one milkshake with two straws.

"Hey, you know I love you, right, Joy?"

"Of course, and you know I love you."

"But Joy, I have a bad feeling that when we go back to school, something's going to change."

"Me too."

"I wish I could change it, but now let's just relax and enjoy one another's company."

We smiled and shared a simple kiss.

* * *

I leaned back in the chair, my mind bubbling with things when Mick sits next to me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mick."

"Joy, please know that no one can love you like I can."

"Mick-" I start but her interrupts.

"Please Joy, let me speak. Fabian, who you once loved dearly is still your best friend and with Nina. Jerome, who trashed three girls' hearts including your own. Can't you see? You belong with me." **(A/N: Whoa! Major Taylor Swift moment!) **

I felt his words penetrate deep inside me, when Jerome sits on the other side of me.

"Please Joy, take me back." Jerome said.

"No, me!" Mick argued.

"What can Mick do, after all he left Mara for some stupid Australian boarding school!"

"Jerome broke your heart once, he's going to do it again!"

Then, in one sinister voice, they added. "You have to choose, Joy. For peace and love, you have to choose."

Stuttering, I thought of our memories, our heartbreak, our love for each other.

I think I knew who it was. After all, it was always inevitable.

I opened my mouth, and said. "Fine, fine, I'll choose." I wiped the tears off of my face, clearly both of the boys have never noticed the tears at all.

"I-I choose-"

* * *

**Oh my god. Is it happening? Oh dear god, it is! I hope nothing interrupts! **

**KT: Come on, choose!**

**Amber: Who's it gonna be?**

**Azn: You'll just have to wait and see. Okay, I have a poll on my page. Click it and vote on who Joy is going to pick. Then the most voted person will be Joy's lover for life. Please, if none of you do, I will not update. And, if you can't vote through the poll, review it! THAT REMINDS ME! REVIEW! **


	11. An Earthquake and KT Owns a Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, just my story and OC's. You guys haven't even like, clicked on the poll. I am giving you another chance. Please for Moy or Jeroy, please choose. **

**And, when Eddie, Joy, Fabian, and KT describe the rooms, they look exactly the same. That sounds confusing so what I mean is, Joy's room is all decorated like this is the same way with the other girls, though color may differ. Same thing with boys. Other than that, THEY'RE EXACTLY ALIKE! With the bathroom, the boys/boys stay the same while girls/girls. No difference at all.**

**Dear people who review: KEEP REVIEWING YOUR VOTES! I need to know, people. And, in five chapters, we will know...**

**Sooner if you guys vote on my poll or REVIEW!**

* * *

**-Joy**

"I-I choose-" I was about to say who when Amber screamed. "Earthquake!"

The house rumbled and I lost my footing.

I fell and Mick caught me. "I will always catch you when you fall for me."

I blushed and stumbled up.

Victor and Trudy came down, they shouted. "To the basement, to the basement!"

The whole house ran to the basement door, only to find it be locked.

"I got this." Patricia said. She yelled. "Hi-yah!" She kicked the door right open.

"Damn." Eddie said as everyone poured into the basement.

I hid in a corner, stiff and cold. The earthquake was still going on, now. For at least ten minutes so far...

**-Nina**

Me and Fabian sat on the floor like everyone, huddled together. He wrapped his jacket around me.

"Aren't you cold?" I said, shivering. He sat down, wrapping a blanket around me and Fabian.

**-Alfie**

I helped Amber down in the corner and she quietly was upset.

"I'm sorry I got so scared and I felt like this was the end," Amber cried. I hugged her. "Please Amber, it's not the end, please understand something."

"What is that?"

"That I love you and I won't hurt you."

I won't and I never will.

**-Felix**

Willow and I sat under a dusty shelf, I said. "Cold?"

She nodded and I wrapped my jacket around her.

"Stay warm." I said, determined to keep my secret away.

**-KT**

I huddled alone under the stair case, crying a bit. I want Eddie and I needed him so much. I felt like dying and my life was so pointless now.

I needed to reclaim Eddie.

I want my Osirion back.

I just want him back.

**-Marc**

I saw KT sniffling and I said, "Hey. Why're you crying?"

"I feel upset."

"Don't be." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, she seemed to calm down. Her breath slowed down and she leaned on my chest.

I said to her discreetly, "Roses are red, violets are blue, you don't know this, but I really love you."

She seemed to be sleeping, not even listening to my words.

"Sleep KT, this earthquake will be all over soon."

**-Patricia**

Eddie said. "Patricia, in case we don't make it, in case-"

"Shut up, shut up right there. I will not lose you, I promise you that." I said, determined.

"But-"

"Just shut up, will you?" I said and kissed him passionately. Love pouring and slightly hot desire transcended from me to him.

Because I love him so dearly, no one would ever replace him.

**-Joy**

I put myself at a distance, away from Jerome and Mick.

Conflicting thoughts, heart breaking moments, unforgettable kisses...

It's almost impossible to choose.

"Hey Joy." Mick sat down next to me, holding my stiff cold hands.

"Mick, I-"

"I know you feel very lost but know that I will always love you." He kissed me softly and I lost all feeling in my body.

I pulled away and I turned. Mick noticed and left, sitting next to Mara.

Jerome perched beside me and stroked my hair a bit.

"Jerome, I need a-"

"I know you need your time, but no matter what happens if you choose that bloody bullshit blondie Mick, please know that I will never forget you."

He pressed his lips against me and again I feel a burning hot sensation, desire filling me.

**-Mara**

I watched Nina and Fabian in the dark slowly cuddle and kiss.

Why does he love _her _but not me?

How come?

"Just why do you love the American more than me?" I pressed, slight tears pooling in my eyes.

**-Alex**

Piper leaned on the wall, her gray-blue eyes seem to change at a moment's notice.

"Piper, I have to ask you something."

"Okay." she answered, brushing back her beautiful dark hair.

"Do you love me?"

"I-I-yes." she answered and I pressed my forehead against hers.

Our breath became shallow as she brought our faces closer and our lips went in sync.

She pulled away, "Thanks Alex, do you love me?"

"Of course I don't. I love you even more."

Piper's face brightened and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

**-Eddie**

I watched Patricia shaking, her pale face frightened and then willed to stone.

She said, "Eddie, do you ever think of the future?"

"Right now, unless this earthquake's stopped, there is _no _future, got it?" I said.

She nodded, still shaken up.

Victor called out, "Now everyone head out slowly."

I held Patricia by her shoulders as we walked out.

The house looked bad, really bad. But the roof didn't come down and the entire house didn't collapse.

"Everyone, go to your rooms." Trudy instructed.

"Now!" Victor enforced.

Everyone scrambled to their rooms and I felt sorry for leaving Patricia alone.

In the morning, we were told to pack our things. Construction men were coming here to fix the house so we were staying at Anubis Residents, a manor now technically owned by KT.

"Wow! I can't believe Great Gramps owned this huge mansion!" KT exclaimed. I nodded, "It is pretty big."

And just like that, our old friendship came back. No more tension, no more romance. Just friends. Somehow, that was one less thing to worry about and one less thing off my shoulders.

We packed our school supplies, clothes, ect. We grabbed our personal items and everything.

In the afternoon, we moved in to Anubis Residents. Everyone was given their own room, even Victor and Trudy had their own too!

We were assigned rooms and floors. The first floor consisted of no one on the first floor. Just the kitchen, den, and (though I think the cellar counts as the Zero floor since it's under the first)cellar...

The second floor was all boys including Victor, who had the first room. There was four bathrooms.

The third floor was all girls and Trudy, and also four bathrooms.

In the bathroom was big and roomy with the usual, with the two sinks. The shower and bathtub was separate so yeah. The lights shined brightly, a little too brightly for my taste. The bathroom was painted blue and the floor is blue and green tiles. Then, for some apparent reason, a huge bouquet of flowers. Then some fancy smelling oil or lavender to mask the smell of oldness and dust.

**-Joy**

I took a walk in my room. I had a large dresser, a huge drawer. A vanity table with a ginormous mirror and sparkling lights. Then a full length mirror. Then I have a desk for my laptop, and under the desk is a sliding table so I have some room to write things or do my homework. The chair was a simple comfortable black office chair. I quickly filled in my clothes when I apparently ran out of space in my dresser and drawer! I walk around the room until I found a door. I opened it to find a small but perfect sized walk in closet. I ran and organized my clothes quickly. My laptop here, my shoes there. Then my makeup on the vanity table. On the floor is either smooth dark brown wood or warm dark wine red carpet. The color of the wall was pure ivory, a perfect reflection of the moon. There was even a olive colored chaise.

I jumped on my huge, canopy bed. The canopy and curtains of the bed was mauve purple, a simple yet dark color. The sheets were completely white except for a purple picture of tree. The curtains of my room was mauve purple too. The dresser, vanity table, desk, and drawer was completely white. So was the bookshelves.

The window was from floor to ceiling and even has a balcony.

Everything in this room really screams..."GIRL!"

**-Fabian**

The guys' room was pretty boyish. With a dark blue walls, the floor was smooth light brown wood and also navy blue colored carpet. A simple blue-green(with the picture of a stormy ocean) canopy bed, a dresser, a drawer. A desk. A full length mirror. The bookshelves. The floor to ceiling window and terrace. All pitch white. The desk had a sliding table too. A black office chair. The curtains that hid the window was green and red colored. There was nothing else.

I changed into a normal shirt and pants and walked out of my room.

* * *

I crunched on a red apple, watching a move called _The Mummy_. It was very well done work. My favorite books were also the Kane Chronicles. I was a major Egypt loving fan, okay? Who wasn't?

**-KT**

I walked around my light blue colored room. I loved it! It was as if the room designed it especially for _me_.

I stepped into the girls' bathroom. The usual's, a separated bathtub, two sinks. A wonderful smell of autumn and cinnamon. The walls were painted dark crimson and the floor was onyx tiled, so when the sunlight from the window hit it, it glowed.

At dinner, Trudy made a wonderful meal. Pasta with tomato sauce, noodles with soup, and for dessert, and ice cream sundae!

Alfie and Willow snuck in the kitchen and raided Trudy of her special frittata. They were laughing and licked some jelly off of their hands. Amber stared at them sadly, and walked away. Probably heart-broken.

Lastly, nighttime came.

I descended into my bed, a peaceful sleep. Then I had a nightmare.

* * *

_Yes KT, you still love him. Don't you? _A haunting voice said, probably male.

"W-who are you?" I whimpered.

_Do not be alarmed, just do as we say. Don't you miss that Edison Sweet? _

"Eddie?" I repeated. I thought that it was for the best, but apparently something stirred inside of me. Something deep. Perhaps it was love.

_Yes, my sweet darling. _The voice said sad mockfully. _He is ignorant of your love, and only loves Patricia. _

"Patricia?" I saw them in Eddie's room, they kissed. They kissed?!

A sudden bolt of anger and fury slams into me and I am furious beyond help. I could only think of destroying Patricia.

"But wait, I love Marc..." my vision grew weary as I said that.

_NO! Marc lays down his arms, but he is further punished if you-_

* * *

"KT! Wake up!" I heard someone shout.

I barely opened my eyes when I saw it was Marc. His usual happy face.

Somehow, my mood darkened and I was left alone.

**-Eddie**

I was tossing my books in my locker.

I then saw a familiar blond lady and backed away.

I ran and bumped into Dad.

"Son!" he cheered. "Your mother is here. How are you and your relationships with Miss KT Rush? I assume you both are in a well relationship."

"Dad," I start. "Me and KT are over..."

"Oh, dear me. Do you still have a girlfriend then?"

"Yes, Patricia Williamson."

"Ah, yes. The lovely one. Come, come."

My dad escorted me to my mother and then she said. "Edison!"

"Mom, stop smothering me." I felt my cheeks start to blush so I looked away.

My mother said, "It's great to see you, Eric."

"Wonderful to see you to, Margaret. Perhaps we can eat dinner together tonight? Like old times?"

"Definitely!" my mother said. Then, she turned to me. "Eddie, may I see your girlfriend? KT Rush?"

"Oh, we-broke up." I said lamely.

My mother said sympathetically at Dad. "Poor you, it's hard to let go of someone you love, isn't it?"

"Well, Mom, I don't love _her._ I love Patricia Williamson!" That part came out louder than expected. Everyone heard and laughed.

Some boys walked over and sing-songed, "Sweetie boy is in lo-ove!" While the girls teased maliciously, "Ooh, Eddie's a lover boy!"

My cheeks grew rosy so I looked down.

"My, my. I knew Miss Williamson was loved by a simple American boy!"

"_Mom_!" I whined.

"Well, get to class, Edison. Me and your father have to spend some lost time. Now shoo!" My mother said and shooed me away.

I got to class, and rubbed my forehead of the migraine I had right now.

* * *

**So, how was it? Not much, just a reminder! I WILL ABSOLUTELY _NOT _UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS YOU GUYS VOTE! And, no cliffie. Just the end. See you guys later!**

**I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Trying To

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, just my story and OC's.**

**Dear my people, I was so dumb not to put up my poll and for being the dumbass I am and to apologize for thinking you guys left the poll alone, I am going to do a CONTEST! YAY! When you guys review, do one or two POVs of your ABSOLUTELY FAVORITE couple ever! The POVS have to be at least considerably long and have to show a little bit of progression in their relationship! Make sure spelling and grammar is correct. I will choose who and put them in the next CHAPTER! YAY! **

**For Moy or Jeroy, you must choose. **

**In two to three chapters, I will reveal all...**

* * *

**-Patricia**

I walked down the hall, of the school.

I kept my mind to myself, motionless practically.

Eddie came to me, holding my hand. "Come on, we gotta go meet my parents."

"Wait, wha-" I was interrupted by the sight of Mr. Sweet and Ms. Miller. Ms. Miller was a pretty woman, with blond hair, soft oceanic blue eyes, and tan skin. She seemed almost like late twenties rather late thirties.

"Hello, Miss Williamson." Mr. Sweet said. I said curtly, "Mr. Sweet. Ms. Miller. Hello. How is Britain for you, Ms. Miller?"

"Wonderful, dear. Just wonderful." she said. "Call me Margaret instead."

"Okay...Margaret." I said somewhat shyly.

Eddie said, "So um, Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend. And we will meet you for dinner tonight."

"Wait, what dinn-" I start but was embarrassingly pulled out by Eddie.

"Eddie!" I whined. "My wrists hurt now."

"Sorry, but my parents wanted to meet you in person with both of them." He made a grimace.

"Anyway, sometime tonight, we're going to a restaurant. Sounds cool?" he begged, hand in mine.

I rolled my eyes and said boredly "Fine, if you say so!"

"Yes!" He stood straight and kissed me. He released my hand and waved me off.

I heard a click and a flash of a picture when me and Eddie kissed. I shook my head, that was no particular worry in mind or sight.

I leaned and walked to the girls' bathroom, wondering how on Earth did _I _end up with Edison Miller?

**-Willow**

I clicked the pic of Patricia and Eddie for the school year book. I'm a photographer, you know. I take pictures of fairies.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Felix, so naturally I snapped a picture of him too.

"Ow, Willow, that's painfully blinding white!" I laughed.

"Well, of course, Felix."

"Anyway, Willow, will you go out on a date with me?"

"No."

"Great, I'm going to make reserve-wait, what did you say?"

"No, I said no."

"_No_?"

"Yes, I said _no_."

"Wait, I'm confused. Are you saying yes or no?"

"I'm saying _no_."

"Why?"

"Because this is not right. I demand a proper way of asking me out on a date."

"Fine." He pulled out a red rose, got down on his knee, and said. "Willow Jenkins, will you do me the honor of being your date tonight?"

"Well, lemme think." I said to bother him.

"Really?" he looked exasperated.

"Yes, I need time." I muttered just to pester him.

"Please hurry up."

"In a rush, and-" I peered over at him menacingly, "Also no chocolate. My, my, my, Felix. If I say, this is the most horrible-"

"Just answer already!" Felix said.

"Eager, are we?" I said mindlessly. "I dunno...

"Willooooooowwww." Felix whined.

"Okay, I think we should take it-YES! I said yes!" Felix swept me off my feet and hugged me tightly.

**-Amber **

After school, I went to take a beauty nap.

"Don't forget to do your homework assignment, Amber!" Mara called.

"Sure, sure, Mara!" I said slipped into bed, and tucked myself into sleep.

* * *

_Amber..._

I twisted myself, but something held me steady and firm, firmly planted tot he ground.

"Somebody help!" I tugged at myself to run, but whatever-_who_ever- had me firmly planted to the earth ground.

The acidic rain splashed down on my hair, skin, whatever, etc. It felt like a burning passion, a sensation determined to burn my flesh and kill me.

_You thought since all the mysteries have been solved, everything would be okay... But it is not over, young one..._

The voice was strangely not male or female. I felt the ground start to pull me down.

_Everyone you love will be in pain, eternally tormented until...until you give in to our power. _

"W-what?" I said, tears edging on my face.

_Yes, you have been in pain. But surrender your will, sacrifice the soul you own, and you will be free. If not..._

I was mid-waist down. The strangely intoxicating red flowers moved toward me, opening it's mouth. Teeth. It has teeth. It bites into my flailing free arm, the bite as venomous as ever. The flowers don't release their bite.

I feel my body going hollow as long as the flowers hold their sharp bite. My head feels light-headed and my vision goes dizzy. By the time the flowers stop, my body is nearly drained of blood. The flowers, I realized, the exotic flowers drank my warm red blood...

By now I am red of the burns of the acidic rain, slightly pale and thin because of the blood loss, and muddy wet because now it is up to my neck. The venom, the toxic chemicals are in my bloodstream.

I closed my eyes and I heard the mysterious voice again...

_Join us, Amber Millington. You'll be glad you did..._

I scream a scream that I also scream in my sleep.

* * *

"No!" I shot up, sitting up now. Sweat beaded down on my forehead as I feel a strange feeling of hunger.

"You okay, Amber?" Nina asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." I lied. I was the exact opposite.

**-Marc**

I felt so many emotions every time I saw KT staring at Eddie: fury, jealousy, hate, and loathing.

Fury because he so carelessly threw KT's heart away.

Jealousy because he somehow managed to sweep KT off her feet and still does it, even if it was unknowingly.

Hate because he left Patricia, my best friend, went to KT, trashed her heart which she has currently, and back to Patricia.

And lastly, loathing because he kept moving from girl to girl, making sure each heart was equally trashed.

I strummed up to KT, her special green gold eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Hey Marc."

"KT, I have to tell you something." I say, determined to tell everything I love about her. Which was a lot.

But then Willow bounded up to KT, showing a picture of someone or something because tears sprang into KT's eyes.

She ran to her room, her tears delicately falling onto the floor. A trail of tears...

I grabbed that picture: Eddie and Patricia, kissing in the hallway.

I looked sadly at the trail of tears...

Oh KT, how little you know of the love I have for you.

**-Piper**

Patricia was on a date I arranged with Eddie.

In the forest, simple afternoon light. Perfect...

I then turn to see Alex tackle me.

"Stop!" I say, laughing. He sees me and grins. Kissing me softly.

"Someone's going to notice, Alex." I said, slightly worried.

"Please, I don't care Piper." He said, brushing my hair back.

I hit the wall in my room, and he leans close to me. Then he slid in his tongue. I was shocked, so I yelped and stood away from him.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised."

I sat on my bed, looking sad. I never really know this things.

He said, "Want a lesson on Kissing 101?"

I grin. "Please do."

"First step, do not resist anything."

"Got that." I leaned in closer to him.

"Second step, always fight for dominance."

"Okay." I said, brushing my hand against his cheek.

"Third step, is a practice French kiss."

He leans his whole body to me and pressed his lips to my own.

Then I feel his tongue running across my upper lip.

Then I open my mouth, letting his meet mine.

All through it, I can only let the need of this stupid thing called oxygen become greater.

**-Fabian**

I stood at the kitchen, chopping onions. I was crying a bit when I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"Mara?" I said and she cooed. "Of course, dearie." Quickly, she French kissed me and forced me to for good measure.

"Fabian, you cannot hide forever." her voice sounded scarily seductive.

"Fabian?" Nina's voice rang out through the hall near the kitchen. Mara looked annoyed as she said, "Remember our little secret."

"Fabian!" Nina came in, her face relieved. "Thank God I found you, where were you?"

"Um, here. Chopping onions."

"Need help?" Nina held a knife in her hand and I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**-Willow**

I sat down and waited for Felix to come.

"Ready for our picnic in the park?" He held an old fashioned picnic basket in his hands.

"Yeah," I laughed. I took out my bottle and sprayed cypress oil over him.

"You look nice, Willow."

"Thanks. You do too."

Then the date went on...

* * *

"That was a nice date." I said, the cool mild air rushing its fingers through my hair.

"Will there be a next time?" he asked.

"Course." I said and we both smiled.

**-Eddie**

I was nervous. I wore the fancy black tux my Dad forced me to wear.

I swept my dirty blond hair aside and stared into my hard emerald green eyes.

I wore uncomfortable but fancy looking black leather shoes. My hair was being so unruly, sticking out in places that should not stick out!

By the time I was done, it was at least 6 o'clock.

I kept on my slap bracelet that said I AM BOSS to make sure that I was still Eddie Miller, not a perfectly well behaved clone.

I saw Patricia in her strapless scarlet red gown that went to her knees, black knee length faux fur boots with a silver chain, her black diamond stud earrings were on, and her hair was in a neat but normal ponytail. Not the type cheerleaders wore but the type of ponytails that fell entirely on her shoulder or back.

"Eddie, why're you staring?" she asked.

"Nothing. Come on, my dad's not gonna wait." I said pulling Patricia who grasped tightly her silver silk clutch.

"DAD!" I shouted. There was my dad and mother, waiting by my dad's black car.

"Son, if you don't mind, would you sit in the back seat?"

"Sure, Dad." I climbed in back with Patricia, looking absolutely stunning.

**-Nina**

I had signed up for the variety show. I chose a song that would mirror my emotions so I don't seem weird. I guess I chose the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

I sang it, to reassure myself that Fabian would stay beside me. Forever holding hands or just being there would make my heart melt.

"You are beautiful, in every single way." I sang. "Yes words can't bring me down. Ohhh."

* * *

After I walked down, a glass of juice and slice of chocolate cake laid out on the countertop in the kitchen.

A note from Fabian, but oddly it smelled of perfume. Not Amber's perfume, but an overuse of it. The handwriting seemed a little _too _neat and _way _too fancy cursive. It said:

_Dear Nina, do you like juice and chocolate cake? _

_Please like this! I made it _especially _for you!_

_-Fabian_

I smiled at him. I quietly chewed down the cake. Then I sipped the juice. Terrible pain started in my stomach and I was rushed to the hospitable.

**-Fabian**

Hearing the incident with Nina, I practically ran all the way there. Four miles of running through the hot sun with no water is not good for a book-nerd like me who likes water, air conditioning, and no sunny weather.

I panted and waited in the lobby until the receptionist said I could go to Nina's room. I rushed up there, at the sight of me she began to get hysterical.

"Fabian! You have the nerve to poison me and _still _visit me in the hospitable? You're insane!" she shrieked.

I said, "I didn't poison you or anything."

"Yes you did!" she claimed. "You left a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of juice for me with a note!"

"What note? I didn't slice any chocolate cake or pour you a cup of juice!" I said.

"Yes you did!" she replied. "Here's the note."

I took the note and I felt a growing anger inside me.

"Nina, this isn't my handwriting. I don't wear perfume and my hand doesn't smell like juice or chocolate."

She stopped, considering my reasoning. "But who would of poisoned me?"

The doctor came in, telling us what happened. "Well, Nina, you were poisoned. You drank a cup of juice, right?"

"Yes..." Nina replied uneasily.

"It had bleach in it." said the doctor.

Silence.

"And, I think I know who did it." said the doctor.

"How?" I said, befuddled.

"We collected the glass cup, plate, and fork as evidence. We examined finger prints for evidence, and it was Mara Jaffray."

"But, but why?" I said.

But I already knew why she did it.

She was trying to kill Nina Martin.

* * *

**WHOA, what? Man, Mara is going to extreme lengths to make sure Fabian is hers!**

**PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! **

**KT: Is she serious?**

**Nina: Pretty sure.**

**Joy: Mara would never do this.**

**Mara: Joy's right, I would never.**

**Fabian: Use logic, folks. It had your finger prints, Mara.**

**Mara: F*ck logic, I'm out.**

**This is getting really serious now. REVIEW!**


	13. Within Two Weeks

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, just my story and OC's. **

**Since all you guys are so interested, in my story there are large earthquakes in England. End of story.**

**And the winner was...drumroll please...bs13! It's a Jara! Okay, listen up. This isn't Joy's final decision yet, this I had to do because this POV. So, Joy temporarily chooses Jerome, but still doesn't _really_ know who yet. Maybe it's Mick, or maybe Jerome, but no one will REALLY know until next chapter. I solemnly swear that her real choice will be Chapter 13! For those who ship Moy, I know this will be hard, so just know that the Jerome dating thing with Joy is very temporary. But that doesn't mean she will choose Mick too, just know that. And, for Moy shipper, a whole Joy POV about her conflicting thoughts in the end, an excerpt of the next chapter. Read on!**

* * *

**-Eddie**

I was really nervous.

I mean, I was going on a date, that wasn't exactly that bad part, but the double date part with my parents were.

I mean come on, who's parents are going along on a date with their son?

Not exactly fun, now is it?

My mom wore a blue frock while my dad attired a simple black tux.

Patricia pulled out her ear plugs and began to listening to whatever she was listening to.

* * *

At the restaurant, I felt nauseous.

I pulled out Patricia's chair and so did my dad for my mom.

Mom and Dad were so close now, always video-chatting and talking on the phone about something.

Namely, _me. _

**-Fabian**

I munched on an apple, recently reading some fanfiction of a person with the pseudonym, aka a pen name, of AznInvasionPersuasion.

I mean, her work was excellent.

Then I saw Amber coming in, her face terrified.

"You okay, Amber?" I said and she nodded emotionlessly.

She walked out, presumably to Alfie's room.

Nina still in the hospitable, and was going to be for the next month. Sad.

Mara was innocently walking by when she saw me.

With a fake sweet voice, she said. "Hello, Fabian."

"I know what you did, Mara, and I absolutely will not forgive you." I said, glaring at her.

She erased the fake sweet look and smirked at me "Fabian, I offer you a very well done proposition."

"And what would that be?" I snarled at her.

She gave off a mischievous look and said "For the safety of Nina, you become my boyfriend."

"What! Never!"

"Fine then, enjoy Nina while you can, Stutter Rutter, she won't last long."

There was something different in her voice as she spoke that.

Full of hate, full of insane determination, and unswerving commitment to it.

There was also a hint of a superior tone in her voice, as if she knew I was going to give in.

I exhaled, "Fine."

"Fabian! You're such a romantic!" she squealed and kissed my cheek before skipping away.

What have I done?

**-Mara**

I plastered on a huge smile but I wasn't completely aware of everything. In reason, my love for Fabian became an infatuation, an complete obsession for me to pin for Fabian's love and affection. Nina was the complete root for my problem, and the insane determination part of my brain took over. Blacking out the world for me and made sure Nina got hurt, but I didn't think it through as Fabian would get hurt too. So, if I stayed sane, I would've accepted their relationship. But I hadn't, when the news hit me, my furious, spiteful, jealous, hideous, and filled with envy side held me captive and hung me there as I watched my terrible actions hurt other people, people who I even cared for some years ago. I stopped thinking. I fell into an oblivious world as I walked and skipped.

I ran straight into Jerome and he caught me when I fell. In an awkward dip, he chuckled. "I will always catch you, when you fall for me, Jaffray."

I stared into his icy blue eyes, somehow they held me into a single place. The entire world seemed to fade away as the artist quickly painted it black and all I can do is feel Jerome's strong arms around me, his embrace, and stare deeply into those icy blue eyes that lock me into place.

I even forgot Fabian...

"Mara?"

The familiar male voice snaps me out of my lulling, peaceful world.

I say "Hey, um, you can let me go now."

I felt embarrassed as my cheeks grow rosy.

Jerome chuckled and lifted me up, his voice low and dim. "Careful, next time, alright?"

Oh, God.

His voice was so alluring, and it smelled great. Like soft winter-y mint.

Cold, but warm.

I pursed my lips and let out a more genuine smile and this time I walk straight to Fabian.

"Hello Fabian!"

"Hey Mara." he said sullenly.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you!"

"That's f-wait, what?"

"Yeah, I don't need you in my life anymore, Fabes. See you!" I bound up the stairs, somehow an old feeling kicking in the back of my mind.

**-Fabian**

My face only said this:

_What the fuck just happened?_

First Mara blackmailed me into being her boyfriend, then she broke up with me? With a _smile_? Within _ten minutes_? And absolutely _no _hesitation about it?

God, I will never understand girls.

I however, was too happy to really and honestly care so I rode my bike all the way to the hospitable. Somehow, a little sad that I will be missing Nina for a whole month.

I didn't even feel winded by the ride and somehow even filled with _more _energy.

I bounded up the stairs, the presence of Nina glowing so brightly makes me fill with joy.

"Hey." she said, sipping OJ. **(A/N: Wow, hadn't done these in a while, haven't I? Anyway, OJ stands for orange juice. Enjoy!) **

She was also crunching down on chocolate cookies.

"Hello, my lovely." I say and kissed her.

**-Amber**

I leaned back in my chair, figuring out another idea for a dress when Willow bounds it. "Hey Amber!"

"Hey Willow, nice outfit." I say, cautiously and artistically eyeying the dress Willow is wearing. It's mid length, pale creamy white, and she has some black ankle boots to match her. She adorns it in some light fuschia ribbons, the colors exploding.

"Thanks, Amber." she says and smiles and instantly I have an idea.

"Hold it!" I halt and she freezes.

"I need an idea for a dress and you just gave me one, Willow." I admit, and begin drawing it on my dress sketch pad.

**-KT**

I had a hard time slowly trudging to school the next day later.

The night before, I had seen Patricia in a scarlet red dress with Eddie in a black tux, laughing and spinning each other. Then, Eddie dipped Patricia, when she quickly flipped him over, so it was _him _being dipped.

She laughed and gave off a mischievous smirk. "Don't like the tables turned, do you Edison?"

"Not really, Trixie." laughed off Eddie and as they stood up, their lips brushed together in a fight for love and affection.

In an instant, my heart begins growing cold at this and I walk to my room.

All through the night, the image keeps me up.

* * *

I see Marc walking by, an enormous bundle of flowers in his hands.

"For you." he said simply and a warm feeling flutters in my heart.

I don't know why, but I really seem to like Marc nowadays. But then I also declared the owner of my heart Eddie too...

I grin cheekily to hide the growing unease in my head and say "Thanks, Marc, really. I'll try to keep them alive."

I found myself staring into his eyes. They weren't melted chocolate brown, but more like dark mysterious metallic grey. His hair wasn't black, like Patricia once told me so. They were more like ebony, raven, or dark, but never black. It was in messy style, slightly spiky and crazy. His complexion wasn't even pale, it was more like ivory or maybe light tan. No, it was actually olive toned.

Weird, but I like his looks. So different from Eddie.

**-Joy**

I exhaled and inhaled.

My heart felt like it was ready to burst.

I collected Jerome and Mick, saying I have made my decision.

But I don't really know for sure.

I said nervously. "I choose...Jerome."

**(A/N: Okay, for Moy shippers, like I said, this isn't Joy's final decision. Remember that.)**

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, Jerome's head in my hair. Mick, actually heartbroken, left. I frown but then Jerome laughed, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Nice choice, Joyless." he said, wrapping his arms around me like a warm embrace.

**(A/N: This POV is from bs13!)**

**-Mara**

I watched Joy and Jerome without thinking. I know it sounds creepy to watch your ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend, but I just couldn't help myself.

I know breaking up with him was a mistake. I should have stayed with him, because when you're in love, you have to make sacrifices.

"Hey Mara, what are you up to?" KT asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh hi KT," I gave her a fake smile. "I'm just, uh, hanging out."

"I see you watching Jerome," KT said gently. "Mara...I know how you feel."

"I doubt it," I mumbled.

"I see Eddie and Patricia and it kills me, Mara," KT said sharply. "I know heartbreak when I see it."

"So what if I do miss him?" I asked, my voice much more bitter than I intended. "It's fine. He's with Joy and he's happy. What more can I ask for?"

"You're upset," KT noted. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"I'm not going to," I snapped, but KT dragged me over to them anyway. After making an excuse and dragging Joy away, she left me with Jerome.

"Hello, Jaffray," Jerome greeted me. "What's up with KT?"

"Who knows?" I laughed nervously. "You know KT. She's so weird sometimes..." I drifted off in my words because Jerome was looking at me. His icy blue eyes caught mine and made me shiver. I knew then that I liked him and would never stop.

"You look upset," Jerome noted. "Why don't we talk?"

"No, I'm fine," I said quickly. "So with Joy or something."

"Joy and I don't do everything together, you know," Jerome looked amused. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"Guy troubles," I blurted. "With-um-Fabian."

"Ah, Stutter Rutter," Jerome nodded. "Well, I have answers to your questions. Unless they're math questions, because then I'm really not your man." I found myself smiling at that remark.

"Well..." I hesitated slightly. "Do you think we could walk or something?"

"Alright," Jerome gave me his heartwarming smile and he started to walk away, and I let myself follow. Maybe Jerome wasn't my boyfriend. Maybe he loved someone else. Maybe all he wanted to be was my friend.

I still loved him none the less.

**(A/N: And...thats it! Okay, I dunno know, but people seemed to more interested in fake earthquakes than writing contests. Hmm, I dunno why. Oh well, read on!) **

* * *

I enjoyed our walk together.

It was simple, it was nice. I couldn't imagine going on a such a sweet walk with Fabian.

"Jerome, can I ask you something?" I said timidly.

"Do you really love Joy?"

"Yes. No girl in the world will ever receive as much love as she will."

That made my heart actually break.

**-Amber**

I was on a date with Alfie.

He had coughed, something dribbled on his chin.

"Alfie, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

He wiped it away. "Amber, I'm fine."

If you say so, I thought in my mind.

We ordered spaghetti with crimson red sauce.

As we ate, Alfie kept up his humor. "So Amber, guess what?"

"What?" I answered.

"Your name means a jewel."

"And?"

"You're _my_ jewel."

"Alfie!" I said, quite flustered. I kiss him quickly and we finish.

At home, he said he felt sick and he went to vomit. I wondered what happened.

**-Nina **

Later that night, Amber begged me to go with her to the hospitable.

Alfie was laying in bed, skin ashen, his fever alarming. Amber wrapped a cloth around her head and donned a fitted jacket. "What Nina? I'm cold."

I waved it off as we continued our watching of Alfie.

**-Amber**

I waited for the doctor.

"Who are you, miss?" The doctor asked.

"Amber Millington."

"How old are you, missy?"

"Seventeen. Almost eighteen."

"What is your relationship to Alfredo Lewis?"

"I'm his girlfriend, mister." I snapped.

The doctor didn't seemed to be fazed with my snappy remark. "We have bad news."

"What-what is it, doctor?"

"Your boyfriend. Alfie, he is going to die within the next two weeks."

_What?_

* * *

**I barely believe it! Alfie and Amber just got back together, and now he's dying! I wonder how is that even possible!**

**Now, and excerpt from the next chapter. **

**-Joy**

I felt a feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't believe how Mick had he really loved me, then he should of kept going.

_What was I thinking? _

He probably hated me.

Somehow, I couldn't accept that.

I marched at him, saying really loudly. "What is wrong with you, Mick?"

"What, Joy? Did you expect me to keep liking you and keep pushing things?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, yes, I like you, I really do, but you chose Jerome! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, what am _I_ supposed to do, huh Mick?"

"I dunno, you think I'm supposed to say I still love you!"

"Well, _I_ still love you!" What did I just say?

**Oh my god. JOY! Ugh, you're so conflicting! Review people! **

**Ps: Answer this question, Mabian or Jillow? which is worse? To me, they both are equally. Review!**


	14. Some Choosing, Some Weeping, Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. **

**Okay folks, this is the chapter Joy realizes who she _really_ is in love with. And for Moy shippers, that Jeroy thing was temporary! Calm your panties down!**

**And, like, out of five reviews for Alfie dying, only three stood out. I swear guys, he'll come back, he won't die. Ill make him healthy and everything. And if he ever died, it'd be a prank with him and Jerome it. ;)**

**PS: This is the chapter we've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

-**Amber **

I started crying. Why was this world bent on destroying me and Alfie? Just why? I then realized my dream, if I refused, my beloved ones would suffer...

Eventually I wipe them tears away, accept Nina's hug, and take in Alfie's hands. I smell in some sweet scent of apples.

I exhale, and another round of tears hit.

Why can't we have happily ever after?

**-Fabian**

I cross my legs, drinking hot cocoa. I drank it all and went to the kitchen.

* * *

I walk in the kitchen, Joy upset.

"What's wrong, Joy?" I ask casually.

"I know I chose Jerome, but there's something wrong with me. I don't know what." She said, a cookie crumbling in her tightened fist.

"What's wrong? Are you sure that Jerome is someone you love most?"

"I dunno, Fabian. I mean, I still like Jerome, but my heart's telling me that he isn't the one."

"Well, follow your heart and where it ends up will be the one you love most." She hugs me and we have that best friend hug again.

**-Patricia **

How the double date went:

We arrived at the restaurant, Eddie being a gentlemen and pulling out my chair. Glaring intensely at the other boys who would dare check me out. Though in my perspective, it wasn't all that bad. Actually it was flattering.

We were at an Italian food restaurant. I ordered normal pasta with a coconut drink.

Eddie said "Patricia, what are your interests?"

"Eddie, I thought you were my boyfriend. I thought you knew." He smiled in a way that said _Im just asking to break the ice!_

I couldn't believe he did that. I look at his parents, saying "I like to listen to rock music and..." I took a deep breath, knowing it would impact everyone I know. "And I also play volley ball."

Pretty much Eddie almost spewed out his Coke. His mom scolded him while helping him clean up. Mr. Sweet was just plain old shocked. "Miss Williamson, _you_ play volleyball?"

I laughed dryly. "I know, right? I didn't believe that either, but my parents bring me to a summer camp so I thought, _Hey, why not? _So I'd practiced and I became better. Eventually I've grown to love it and yeah, that's it."

Eddie's mom said "Well, Patricia, I think you are a wonderful girl for Eddie. I think KT and him don't go together so well."

"Moooooommmmm." Eddie whined.

"It's true, Edison. Patricia is alike you in many ways more than one. Oh dear, eight thirty PM. Better head back to the school grounds." Mr. Sweet said, looking at his gold watch.

* * *

At Anubis house, I knew KT saw me and Eddie, but I honestly didn't cared.

So when Eddie tried to dip me, with my feast reflexes I turned him over, my eyes shining with humor, me laughing, I also give off a rather mischievous smirk. "Don't like the tables turned, do you Edison?"

"Not really, Trixie." He laughed as I helped him up.

Our lips brushed together as they said a quiet good night as we trudged to our bed rooms.

**-Nina**

When Amber begged me to go with her, I awkwardly said yes, seeming I was going to be in the hospitable for the next month or so.

I put on my jacket, we walked to his room, just two floors above my own.

How it went:

Amber said "Nina! Please come with me, I don't want to be alone!"

"Yes I know, my food doesn't want to be alone either!"

"Nina!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I said, putting on my jacket.

Now here I was, waiting for Amber. She walked out the room, a tear streaked face, her voice repeating "He's going to die."

"Amber, who is going to die?" I said, confused.

"A-Alfie. In the next two weeks." her voice small.

Soon, she wipes the tears away and accepts, my offer for a hug.

But soon she cries again, sitting next to an unconscious Alfie, holding his hands.

Why can't life ever be fair just this once?

**-KT**

At school, I was shocked by Marc's flowers, sweet smelling buds.

When I see Eddie, at home, I sit next to him on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, Eddie." I said tentatively.

"Hi, KT." he says effortlessly and breathlessly.

"So, are you and Patricia going out?"

"No, why you ask?" His voice seemed jumpy at that point.

"I saw you-Just asking, that's all." I say and stand up, walking away.

I can't believe he lied to my face, something is up and _I'm_ going to find out what it is.

**-Joy**

I felt a feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't believe how Mick had he really loved me, then he should of kept going.

_What was I thinking?_

He probably hated me.

Somehow, I couldn't accept that.

I marched at him, saying really loudly. "What is wrong with you, Mick?"

"What, Joy? Did you expect me to keep liking you and keep pushing things?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, yes, I like you, I really do, but you chose Jerome! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, what am _I_ supposed to do, huh Mick?"

"I dunno, you think I'm supposed to say I still love you!"

"Well, _I_ still love you!"

What did I just say?

**-Mick**

Oh dear lord.

Her cheeks grown rosy as she turned away, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

I stop her with a short kiss, her eyes hazy and confused.

"Just stop apologizing, and go think things through deeply, okay? Before you make your decision?"

She nodded, lips pursed together tightly.

"G'night Joy." I say.

"Good night." Her last words, before embracing me tightly, almost afraid if I was to go.

I wrap my arms tightly too then I released her.

**-Piper**

In the morning, I ran to the school. I wasn't participating in the school's Variety Show, but I needed extra credit so I signed up, no singing, but I'll do the piano for the contestants/participants.

That morning I was simply tuning the piano, my fingers brushing against it melancholy like.

The first person arriving to practice was Patricia, her voice ready. IT was a CD playing the music so I got shocked at hearing her singing.

She sang We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus.

_Its our party we can do what we want_

_Its our party we can say what we want _

_Its our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can live how we want-_

"Piper?" She just realized, looking at me.

I walked out from behind the curtains saying "Yeah, it's me."

"Why were you watching me?"

"Didn't mean too." I admitted.

She nodded, walking by, she whispered "Don't tell anyone I can sing or you'll regret it, Pipes."

**-Joy**

What was going to happen?

I pulled myself together, swallowing every grasps of air I could manage to borrow.

I wasn't going to choose the person I love based on charts, but I was hopefully going to speed the process.

Mick:

Pros-

* Sweet

* Cares for another

* Tries hard for my heart

Cons-

* Left Mara for a stupid Australian boarding school for two years

* Sometimes insensitive

* Overly jealous

Jerome:

Pros-

* Deviously adorable

* Trying hard to win my heart back

* Wants only the best for me

Cons-

* At first with Mara then with Willow

*A cheater and a liar

*Unpredictable

I sat back, somewhat satifisfied and unsatisfied,

I'm confused, torn, and most of all?

Hungry.

I went downstairs, I pick up someone's iPad 2, a sticky note on there with a message

_Joy, watch this. _

_-From someone who cares_

**-Mick**

I was messing around with my iPad, just taking random pictures for the upcoming school dance called the Halloween Bash.

I then saw Jerome with Mara.

Mara said "So Jerome, does Joy ever tell you how much you means to her?"

"Um, no, not really. She'll say she loves me but only with an audience. I've never heard her say she love me or how much I mean to her." he admitted thoughtfully.

Mara nodded, "Last year, did you miss me Jerome?"

"Yes, but I am better with Joy now." his voice vaguely disguised with fake happiness.

"Right, right, can I do one thing?"

"What is it?" Jerome asked and my jaw dropped to the floor.

They.

Were.

_Kissing._

Talk about totally backstabbing.

I backed up, swallowing my spit.

I ran to the house and flashed out a pen and a sticky note.

I taped the sticky note to the iPad and wrote:

_Joy, watch this._

_-__From someone who cares._

**-Joy**

I felt my heart break.

I knew Jerome wasn't the one, but really?

I sniffed and leaned my back on the wall, feeling the overwhelming anguish and tears.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Then the cold wet tears fell.

Why do I have to suffer all this heart ache?

**-Amber**

I was simply readjusting my bed when Trudy came in, saying "Amber, phone for you."

"Yes?" I said, trying to sound strong.

"We have some good news from Alfie's state of health."

"And that would be?" I pressed the phone closer to my ear while cranking up the volume.

"He's going to live!" I squealed and dropped the phone on the plush cherry pink carpet.

I blushed and skipped with the phone in my room, talking to the doctor "Hello?"

"Yes, you can visit him now if you wish."

And that was all it took before I arrived, flushed and breathless.

**-Nina**

I practically Amber running in, happy and squealing.

No, sorry, she wasn't running. She was practically _flying_.

"Hey Nina, guess what?" she said, bouncing to my room.

I was eating the hospitable meat loaf when I heard that Alfie was going to live.

"Amber, that's amazing!" I said and she hugged me.

"Squeeee! I know, right?" she twirled with her hair, smiling so big _massive_ was an understatement.

"Want to go visit him?" Amber chirped, bright blue eyes playful.

"Sorry Amber, have to finish my meat loaf and besides, I'm going to get a needle shot after." I rubbed the arm that was going to get shot.

"Oh, well, okay! See you later! Get well soon!" Amber didn't even wait for my goodbye, she just ran off.

**-Alfie**

I was breathing in deeply when Amber bounded in, looking priceless like always.

"Hey Alfie." she said sleepily and fell on my bed.

I snuggled up to her and we both somehow fell asleep.

**-Fabian**

The next day I was visiting Nina and everything was well.

I planned to go check up on Alfie on behalf of Jerome, who was somewhat busy having troubles with Joy.

Whatever going on between those two don't need the concern of me unless they ask me to help them.

I opened the door to find Amber fast asleep with Alfie.

I shook them "Wake up. What have you guys been doing last night?"

Alfie blushed "Dude, you have a freakin dirty mind! We weren't doing anything."

Amber however replied with a _One Minute _finger sign and rushed to the bathroom.

She began to puke and I said. "Amber, you okay?"

"F-" she couldn't even finish as she vomited.

I backed away, turning on the bathroom fan.

"Guess I'll tell Jerome you guys'll be fine." I shrugged and went to go see Nina again.

**-Joy**

This wasn't over, my thing with Jerome was really temporary.

I honestly didn't know who I really was in love with after all.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I rounded up the boys, this time however I said

"I honestly choose Mick. Final decision."

Nothing could of possibly describe the atmosphere except:

Silent.

Mick, finally with a smile on his face, jumped towards me, kissing my cheek.

"Final choice?" he whispered.

"Positive." I replied while Jerome went out, actually heartbroken.

It made sense though, me and Mick being together.

**-Amber**

Being the smart person Mara is, she told me to get a pregnancy test.

Why, I didn't know.

She said one reason was morning sickness. Which I guess was one good reason.

* * *

I was going home with Fabian, who was helping me through a taxi.

I was eating some cereal when an urge just to throw up hit me..

I just fled for the fancy toilet and threw up my guts.

Fabian followed closely behind, turning on the bathroom fan like he did in the hospitable.

* * *

Another reason: food cravings.

* * *

It was midday when Trudy said I shouldn't attend school.

I cheered and laid in bed, somehow craving oreos with peanut butter.

Then I craved creamy muushroom soup.

Then buttery bread with beef stew.

Then a fruit salad.

All in all, I had an odd day.

* * *

Final reason: sudden mood swings.

* * *

When Alfie told me he was coming home, I was weeping with joy.

When Joy told me she aced an 100 on her algebra test while I received an 84, I smashed a vase with my bare fists, now bloody but not _too_ bloody.

When Fabian told me he was going to give Nina a bouquet of roses for her upcoming hospitable release I was happy for her release but jealous of the dozen roses.

* * *

But before I could, Trudy and Victor sent me to the hospitable with no complaints.

Alfie being released happily attended me, soothingly patting in my back, kissing my forehead, holding my hand tight.

At the hospitable, the doctor scanned my belly, saying "Hmm, odd."

"What's odd, doctor?" Alfie said, suddenly more like a mature man than a goofy and silly seventeen year old, almost eighteen.

"Amber, she is-"

"Doctor, do one more test just in case." one of the nurses urged, looking at me weird.

One test later, I weeped. With joy, worry, fear, pride, and happiness.

Why?

I was pregnant with Alfie Lewis' child.

* * *

**Oh MY GODDDD! Joy chose Mick! Jerome cheated on her with Mara! Mara, why did you kiss Jerome like that? Nina is being released while Alfie is released! YAY! Amber is pregant? :O! ****This chapter was so Amfie and so /Jara, some little Peddie, there was no Fabina, Welix(or)Fillow(Dear readers, which is better, Welix or Fillow, by the way, is a FelixXWillow pairing!), or Palex(PiperXAlex), or any Karc(KTXMarc pairing)!**

**Eddie: I was barely involved! **

**Azn: You'll get more involved with the next chapter! **

**Patricia: You'll also get to see Felix and Willow's date tomorrow! **

**Willow: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Songs for the Variety Show:**

**Eddie: Not Just You by Cody Simpson**

**Nina: Beautiful by Christina Aguilera**

**Patricia: We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus**

**Upcoming Songs(shield your eyes if you want to be surprised!):**

**KT: Take a Bow by Rihanna**

**Willow: Inner Ninja ft Alfie as a rapper**

**Felix: Fine China by Chris Brown**

**Amber: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**Jerome: Can't Hold Us by Macklemore**

**Fabian: Sail by AWOLNATION**

**Joy: She-Wolf by David Guetta ft Sia**

**Mara: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift **

**Mick: Good Feeling by Flo Rida**

**Alex: Treasure by Bruno Mars**

**Piper: Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

**Marc: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**REVIEW!**


	15. She's Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not HOA. **

**Dear some guests: Mabian are friendships, because I freakin hate Mabian. Don't like it, go read another fanfic. Moy is something I like more than Jeroy, so deal with it. And, me making Mara mean is because this is FanFiction, keyword _Fiction_, so they can act OOC if they want, so just stop. And she stopped being mean so yes, not evil anymore.**

**Megan: Moy is just a pairing I like, you cannot stop me from doing so. I'm pretty sure my bud, bs13, will agree with me, so, right? Anyway, Jeroy seems a bit off to me, and it makes no sense. Jeroy is a pairing of someone who is devious while the other is very newspaper like. I don't know, but the general idea of Jeroy doesn't make me happy. **

**Dear People of all ages reading my fanfic: Stop trying to think I will write fanfics for couple I don't ship like Mabian, Keddie, Kabian, Neddie, Willfie, Jeroy, Jabian, Patrome, Mickber, Jillow, or any Mickara. **

**Dear Googleme: WTF. What is with you? And I don't understand what you mean by 'opinion on Jerome' so, what the hell? **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**-Alfie**

I wondered up to the room, sitting in the chair, playing Angry Birds Space on my iPhone.

Amber said "A minute, Alfie?"

"Of course, darling." I joked around.

I walked up to her, her last words before somehow drifting to sleep "Oh yeah, you're a father."

**-Fabian**

Nina's going to be released in the next week or so.

I'm glad that she is.

One problem with being seniors of starting a new school year, you have to show the freshmans around school.

I was being assigned a partner, someone with the name _Cassie. _

"Hello, Fabes." she purred, curling her blond hair back.

I shook the young freshman off my arm. "I have a girlfriend."

"Sure you do." she said, winking at me.

"No, I mean, her name is Nina Martin."

"Oh, the American." her voice sounded of distaste far worse than Mara when she found out me and Nina gotten back together.

**-Patricia**

I really hate "Show Around the Fish Day". It was odd, calling the freshmans "fish".

I was being assigned an annoying partner named Dexter.

He said "So, Patricia, what's it like being a senior?"

"Well, it's fun but also stressful at the same time." I said bored.

I turned my head, probably to talk to Eddie when I saw him _flirting_ with a blond girl.

I walked up to him, Dexter behind me, me shaking a can of orange soda. "So, Eddie, who's your partner?"

I was easily jealous, hands down.

KT and Fabian saw me, how my hands were curled steel tight around the can of pop, subtly but tightly shaking it, eyes wide. "Patricia, hand me that soda."

"No thank you." I said, shaking it subtly.

The girl said "Who's this, Eddie?"

She seemed annoyed.

Oh _hell_ no.

"I'm Patricia Williamson, _girlfriend_ of Eddie, here, and _senior_." I announced with a voice that seemed superior and intimidating. I narrowed my eyes and slightly walked to Eddie's side, mentally snarling at her. _Freshman, watch you back in case you don't want to live all the way through high school._

The girl trembled.

Eddie said "Patricia, this is Sophia."

His smile was smitten and his voice a bit forced at me.

I glared at him, the soda felt ready to burst.

Soon KT lunged in, snatching the soda, and quickly dropping it in the recycling bin. "Disaster averted."

Sophia said "Well, Eddie, we should get going." She looped her arm into his and tugged.

I leaned into Eddie and pressed my lips against his. "See you later, Eddie."

He pulled away, shaking that girl off his arm. He wrapped one arm around my waist and said "Don't be jealous, Trixie."

"Me, jealous? Eddie, that girl is so desperate to get a boyfriend. After all, she's a dumb freshman."

"But she isn't you, so I wouldn't even _look_ at her that way. I promise." One kiss and he's gone, talking to Sophia like she's some tourist and he's a tour guide.

I narrowly went back to Dexter, explaining how things were at here.

**-Willow**

I was simply awaiting for Alfie for our alien live action role play.

I was an alien that served His Highness while Alfie played a cyborg kidnapper. Also, he had something to tell me.

I cried out, "Geelius, do not hurt me with your flesh afflicting weapons!"

Alfie naturally played Geelius while I played Saranomer, the maid who was mistreated.

"Saranomer, I will banish you to the outer layers of the universe!"

"Noooooooo!" I fake cried, wet fake tears slipping down my face.

This was weird, yes I know, but me and Alfie loves this sci-fi show called Foreigners.

I finished a killing scene where my character backstabs the King when Alfie dumped a bucket of cold water on my head.

I punched his shoulder, a cry in his voice. "What was that for, Willow?"

"Because you dumped cold water on me!" I said wiping it off my face.

"Anyway, let's get back to the house. I have a really bad feeling if we stay out here something bad will happen."

**-Joy**

I was busy outside drawing when someone blindfolded me and gagged me.

I dropped to my knees as they kicked my side and I couldn't even scream for help.

Then I was pulled into a van and I saw who kidnapped me.

She was back, she was!

Who, you might ask?

Vera.

* * *

**WHAT! She's back! I didn't expect this! Sorry it's only one thousand words because I didn't have the energy to write this chapter, sorry.**

**I got new ideas for songs: **

**Patricia will sing the song Demon by Imagine Dragons. Or maybe Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove, IDK. **

**Jerome will sing to Love Somebody by Maroon 5.**

**I think that the other songs didn't fit them so maybe other songs? Eh, **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Instead

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA.**

**Three thousand words, damn you lucky people...**

**Dear people reading my fic: I just feel grateful because I almost have 100 reviews! When you are done, please contribute to the this story by making it my first 100 reviewed story. Please and thank you, from Azn.**

**Dear Estate: What... Please review explaining what you meant, thank you.**

**Dear Megan: So basically, without the HOA characters you listed weren't acting like that, you wouldn't read my story at all? You hate it? Please review your answer honestly, thank you. **

**Dear Googleme: Are you even reading my story? It's like you only read the comments. And not my story. **

**Dear Googleme and Megan: Would you guys stop arguing? Are you here to read and/or write fanfiction or do online flaming and fighting with other people, hmm? **

**PS: If anyone wants to read their fight, it's on the review page of this story. Read on. **

**PPS: REVIEW, OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**JK, but I'm serious about the review part...**

* * *

**-Amber**

At home, I rushed to Eddie's room and said "Eddie, you need to help me."

"What's wrong?" Eddie said.

"See, here's the thing...I am pregnant with Alfie Lewis' child."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, so um, if you could use your Osirion powers to make the baby disappear, that would be most wonderful."

"Um, okay, I just have to put my hand on your stomach."

He gently put his hand on my stomach and closed his eyes.

A slight golden glowing came from his hand and then he collapsed onto the floor. "There," he coughed. "Done."

I helped him up onto his bed and I squealed when I got to my pinkalicious room.

**-Nina**

That was one terrible month of being in the hospitable for such a long time.

Since I was discharged from the hospitable, guess what gift I got?

You guessed it.

_Homework._

I have a mountain of homework looming over my head and I have to finish it in _two _weeks!

I groaned, and began to work.

About a quarter way through, I got really tired and said "I'm doing the rest for tomorrow."

I walked in the living room where Mick and Joy decided to make out there.

I shook my head, great, another image to keep me up at night.

I went in Fabian's room and he said "Hey, Nina."

"Hey, Fabian." I said and sat on a corner of his bed.

"Are you planning to be in the variety show?"

"Yeah, I decided my original song was not good for me, but the new one is."

"What was your original one?"

"Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I decided to do my new song, Kissing You by Miranda Cosgrove. It's really nice and innocent, really."

"That's cute." he kissed my head and said "Um, you might need to talk with Amber later, okay?"

"Um, okay. Laters." I briefly kissed him and then entered my room again, having to face the dangerous, lethal, and deadly predator called: my homework.

**-Jerome**

I am thoroughly heartbroken.

To think that Joy would choose...that _blonde_, it's vile and disgusting.

I lost the two loves of my life to the sickening blonde.

**-Alfie**

I woke up, feeling drained of energy and felt exhausted more than ever.

Amber bounded up to me, "Hey Alfie!"

"Hey Ambs." I said, hugging her tightly. "I just love our child."

"Um, about that, I asked Eddie to use his Osirion powers on me to make the baby disappear. So, I'm not pregnant anymore. Great, right?"

"But here's the thing, I always wanted a child." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Alfie, but I don't plan on having _a child_ when I'm seventeen." she said, knowing I was slightly hurt.

She briefly kissed me and said "I still however have to go the hospitable tomorrow, so yeah, want to come?"

"Yes, of course, Amber, I mean, someone to explain the whole Osirion thing." I said, smiling on with Amber.

* * *

The next day, we were supposed to do an ultrasound and when I got the pictures I could not believe my eyes.

**-Nina**

Remember how they had "Show Around The Fish" Day?

Yeah, the second one they had I was in it too.

I gotten a pretty Asian girl partner named Erin.

"So Nina, you do know about boys, right?"

"Of course, I have a boyfriend whose name is Fabian."

"Right, right, him. But I have a crush."

"On who?" I asked.

"This other freshman, he's not someone you know, though."

"But what's his name?" I pressured.

"His name is...I can't say it."

"Say it, Erin, or I would be forced to use force. No, I'm kidding, I'm not Patricia, but seriously though, who is it?"

"His...n-name...is...D-...Dexter."

"That guy?" I pointed to the guy who was talking to Patricia, who seemed to be rather annoyed.

I remembered my conversation with Patricia on "Show Around The Fish" Day.

_I was just folding my laundry in my room when I overheard "Ugh, Mara, I can't believe they're doing it again!" _

_"Oh Patricia, don't you get it? It's the freshmans, they _have _to do it." Mara explained patiently. _

_"What are _they _doing again?" I asked, confused. _

_Patricia said "Oh, Mr. Sweet is having us do a "Show Around The Fish" Day, where basically you're assigned a freshman, call them a "fish", weird, right? And you're a tour guide and they're, meaning the freshman you are being assigned to, is the tourist. The freshmans aren't even freshmans. They're still eighth graders."_

_"Oh, who's your assigned partner?"_

_"Some guy named Dexter." she said with annoyance. _

"That's him." Erin said, face in hands, blushing profusely.

I laughed "Ah, young love. Is he...single?"

"Um, yes. Why do you want to know?" Erin asked, daring a glance over to Dexter.

I smirked, looks like it was Operation: Get Erin and Dexter Together.

**-Willow**

Felix and I were bicycling to a certain picnic spot and I was breath taken.

This was how our date went, our _very_ first one:

"It's gorgeous." I said. The sparkling blue lake, the fluffy snow white clouds that hover from here to there, the sky blue sky, the bright radiant sun, the warm ticklish green grass.

I removed my shoes and I ran barefoot against the warm soft grass.

"Loves this place?" Felix said, laughing.

"Yeah." his black hair seemed messier than normal and his eyes were a bronze coppery.

I sat down as he pulled out a red and white picnic blanket and I helped it settle it on the ground.

**-Felix**

I watched her laugh, stretching her toes.

"I didn't know that there was a lake." she said, her hazel eyes were bright with humor.

Her reddish hair with the blond highlights were turning a different color, more auburn.

"Next time, we can go swimming here." I said and she began to smile a bit.

I took out our picnic basket. PB and J sandwiches, a Tupperware container of pieces of fruits like watermelon or cantaloupe slices, some blueberry muffins, and two canteens of Monster.

"Nice, I love PB&J sandwiches." She took a bite of the sandwiches and said "Felix, I've wondered, out of all the girls available, you like me. Why?"

"Because I find your quirkiness...endearing."

"Felix!" she began to blush and I chuckled. "It's true."

Willow finished her fourth sandwich and took a slice of watermelon. "We should go swimming."

"No swimsuits." I said.

Then realization hit me.

I scolded "Willow!"

She said "One time?"

"No, we're seventeen. Maybe after high school we can skinny dip. Because like, I can't do this." I added cowardly, putting my head in my hands. She put them down and impulsively kissed me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction." she opened a canteen of Monster and gulped down a lot. She took out a Polaroid camera, you know the type of camera that prints out pictures, and snapped a couple of pictures of me.

"Hey!" I complained, shielding my face.

"We should go back to the house, it's getting late." Willow said, smiling radiantly, rivaling the sun's brilliance, radiance, magnificence, and golden glow.

* * *

And _that_ was how our first date went, currently on our third one now.

**-Mara**

I waited for Jerome.

He noticed me in the living room and said "Mara, why did you cause me and Joy's break up?"

"Because...I like you." I admitted in a small whisper, afraid of him getting angry at me.

"That was a rhetorical question, Mara." he sat down beside me, his icy blue eyes staring into my boring, sable, ones.

"I know, I just wanted to answer your question." I said mindlessly.

"Anyway, do you still like me, Mara?"

I snapped my head towards him, afraid of answering his question.

"Y-yes..." I said, tears began to blur my vision and I didn't know why.

Maybe it was the fact I got him angry in the first place and that's why I will never get his love, again.

I was about to cry when I felt the pressure of Jerome's lips upon my own and they weren't rough, they were soft. Not angry, but comforting. Absolutely they were not pity kisses, they were _meant _for me to know he still liked me.

He still liked me?

Now this brought on more questions as to know, do I want him to love me?

**-Mick**

I felt my phone began to vibrate so I pulled it out, my blue eyes wide. The message was...surprising. From a blocked, unknown number.

_Dear Mick, _

_So you finally got Joy. Congrats, Micky. But don't you dare plan on forgetting me._

_-L_

I dropped my phone on instant, who was "L?"

Was is possibly from, _her_?

No, it couldn't be.

She died four years ago.

I swallowed hard and bent down to pick up my phone, and it pinged once more.

_Oh yeah, and Mick? Don't wanna tell a secret, but remember when you hung out with Mara and you guys ended up kissing? Does Joy know that?_

_You know you want to be me, _

_L_

I turned my phone off completely, the messages taking me by surprise.

Maybe it was Lexi.

I shook my head.

No way, she was dead.

I know what you guys are thinking.

But you and Joy started dating when you guys were seniors, like _now_.

Yeah, well, no.

We rekindled our love, saying that we dated before.

In sixth grade.

Oh god, we were just twelve. We had no idea what love was like back then and took a certain liking to each other.

But eventually, we grew distant at the end of sixth grade and the beginning to seventh grade due to me being attracted to Amber and Joy hopelessly crushing on Fabian.

Fabian and Marc are my best friends.

I was mad at Fabian for stealing away Joy, but really, all they were were best friends and nothing more. I was insulted and grateful that Fabian didn't like Joy.

Reason for being grateful: that he was still loyal to me and if he wasn't, he wouldn't date her anyway.

Reason for being insulted: that he was too wrapped up in books and studying to look at Joy that way and she deserved only the most worthy guy, so I'd felt like he thought that he was too good for a guy like her, which he didn't think like that.

Marc knew I was dating Joy for a year and he known that I always liked her. He also known that me and Joy broke up prior to the start of seventh grade, so that meant me and Amber started to date. It felt half forceful/cliche yet half normal at the same time.

Cliche because I was a jock and Amber was one of the popular girls. Naturally, we started dating.

For three, blissful, perfect, pristine, and_ ignorant_ years.

When it came crashing down when at the almost middle of ninth grade when the freshman year came around, also Nina came that year to our school.

Honestly, I was distracted and mesmerized by Mara, her smart attitude, her dark black hair, and those special cocoa eyes.

But during those years, it was the middle of sixth grade when I'd made a terrible mistake.

* * *

"Mick, are you sure we should be doing this?" Mara asked, her eyes darting left to right.

I was still dating Joy.

"Positive. You're just helping me study for a pre-algebra test." I said when I looked straight into those dark brown eyes.

And lost myself in them.

Sudden images of me dancing with her, kissing in the rain, her and me just walking together, hand in hand made me become impulsive.

Suddenly I felt the gap between us slowly shortened.

The temperature in her room began to rise as I began to sweat.

Her lips, somehow, made it on mine, and I pulled her close.

I cupped her cheek and she put both of her hands on my chest.

My other hand flew to her back, bringing her even closer.

When one of my best friends, the girl I told you about, Lexi, opened the door.

"Oh my god." I heard her voice and hesitantly pulled away from Mara.

There she was in the flesh, her electric blue-sea green eyes changed and shifted and then settled on icy blue. Her golden blond hair fell in perfect waves and curls mixed together. Her light bronze skin tone began turning pale as she pulled me and dragged me away.

I felt horrible as she did.

I just cheated on Joy.

* * *

But it was confusing as to know as I explained the details to her. And only _Lexi_.

So how was it this _L _person knew?

If Lexi died four years ago, then who is this _L _person?

And how did they know about my cheating?

Obviously after, I made Lexi swear not to tell anyone and Mara too, but Lexi said in her sweet, innocent, manipulative voice "Eventually Joy will find out, Mick, one way or another."

But Joy hadn't, and I am willing to do anything to make sure the secret died within Lexi.

**-Joy**

I was still here, and still stuck.

I felt Vera slap me for the fiftieth time "Joy, don't be a stupid bitch and tell me. Where are they hiding _her?_"

"I don't know anyone by the name of her so leave me alone!" I yelled and felt her cover my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up, you ugly whore, and stay down if you want to live." Vera smirked at this as if she knew if I did anything I would be regretting it when I fiercely bit her hand.

"Ah, fuck!" she hissed, her blond hair actually longer than before and shoulder length this time.

She punched my right cheek and tears welled up in my right eye.

"Aw, is Joy_-less_ about to cry?" she mocked and kicked me in my stomach and I began to cough.

She tied my hands together so I wouldn't do anything and tears fell when she began to call me name. "You're such a slut, Joy. I know your little secret."

My eyes widened and my mouth opened to say something defend myself when she kicked me. "Don't bother, bitch, your little lies haven't been helping you gain more popularity either, Joy_-less_."

I felt her began punch my gut a couple times and I cried out, pain hurting me more and more.

She put a plate of food beside me and a large canteen. A first aid kit and some silverware to help me eat.

Oh yeah, my hands aren't tied by the back but by the front.

A dirty white pillow with a rag matted thin small seamless blanket for me to sleep with.

And in the corner, there was a rusty faucet with clean but weirdly smelling water to clean myself with.

"You can escape your binding, but you can't escape _me_, Mercer." Vera laughed mercilessly and walked out the barn door(oh yeah, I was in a small barn) and shut the door, locking about several locks as well. With locked doors, barred windows, and no escape, hope was looking pretty bad to me.

I opened the first aid kit, and began to apply some cream to places she punched and kicked me at. I wrapped some sterile white cloth around my wrist because she somehow ended up cutting me and some blood got out.

I sighed:

Could life get any worse?

**-Nina**

I was doing my share of homework a few hours later when I heard Amber enter my rooml

A smile across her face and shock laying in her eyes.

"Guess what, Nina?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with Alfie's kid."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but I asked Eddie to make the baby disappear but the baby didn't."

"And then what happened?"

"Turns out magic doesn't work out with humans, Nina."

"Amber, what happened?"

"Instead of me having a baby, I have twins!"

* * *

**OMA! Like, I didn't expect that! And, the L thing I got from Pretty Little Liars to amp up the mystery feel and suspense. I just love the show. Watch it! Anyway, since I brought up the L thing, expect more twists than ever now. More cursing, some sexual explicit stuff(still rated T, guys), so yeah, a lot more drama than ever. I recently started thinking about a sequel about the student in the future graduated college and living normal lives. Still a lot of drama, a bunch of twists, and unexpected secrets revealed. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
